The Core
by Lord Maximus
Summary: After Dot's sacrifice Bob and Matrix go on a quest of vengance. Meanwhile Xana has decided to increase his power and take over the real world personally.
1. Prologue

Lord Maximus: I don't own Code Lyoko or Reboot.

Relita, Sheena, Alex, Max, Elsa, Ana, and Chaos are mine. Nightshade is shared by me and Flesheater777.

This takes place a week after my last fic.

**The Core**

* * *

Chapter 1 

**Kadic Junior High**

Odd sat in his room talking to Sam over the phone. She knew about Lyoko and was hearing the latest news.

"So you mean that Dot sacrificed herslef to save Bob, Aelita has met her mother and her father, and Xana is in hiding? This does not sound good." said Sam, over the phone.

Odd agreed. Ever since Xana and Delita had vanished completely, Bob and Matrix were searching everywhere for Xana, determined to send him into oblivion. They had no rest and where searching every region, up and down all over Lyoko. But no matter how hard they searched Xana and Delita were no where to be found. Jeremy checked to see if they materialized into the real world, but he found nothing.

He could not find them by scanning Lyoko. They were no sign of any activated towers, any monsters, there was no viral activity. It seemed only yesterday they ran through the vast reached of Lyoko, fighting Xana's monsters. It all started when Xana created virtual form for himself, he captured Ulrich and turned him into his puppet.

He gave Ulrich powers and had him fight his friends. Yumi freed Ulrich and they stopped Xana, again. But Xana was far from finished. After that a new being known as Nightshade appeared, claiming to be Aelita and Xana's brother.

He repaired Elsa's program. Elsa was another virtual being who used to work for Xana, but after Nightshade repaired her sheswitched sides. Then a virus known as Megabyte appeared from the net, they discovered he was an old buisness partner of Xana. Xana soon brought Sissy, Theo, Herb, and Nicholas to his side after turning them to monsters.

They would have killed them if Jeremy had not created a program to give them thier Lyoko forms without going to Lyoko. They defeated the mutated teens, but then Ulrich was once again brainwashed by Xana. He killed Herb and Nicholas after they tried to fight him. Then Megabyte merged with his sister Hexadecimal and became Gigabyte.

Sissy than challenged Yumi to a final battle, Yumi won but Sissy was killed. Then Xana ressurected a being known as Error and sent him, Dark Ulrich, and Theo to get rod of the gang after he activated five towers.

They won and Yumi cured Ulrich, once and for all. Soon they deactivated the towers and met Bob and his friends. But then Gigabyte attacked them. Aelita used her powers to help Hexadecimal break free of Megabyte.

They traveled to the Misty Region and fought Xana and Megabyte. While the gang and the sprites fought the viruses Nightshade and Elsa rescued the Xana and Aelita's other siblings. Xana unleashed his full power using a powerful orb, Megabyte merged with him and they became a dragon. They fought the dragon and won, but Hexadecimal was destroyed.

Aelita and her siblings put Xana into a cyber sleep and Megabyte disappeared in an explosion. Five months later Xana had returned and rebuilt his fortress and his army. Drake the one who created Xana and his siblings returned and revived Megabyte. He created a supercomputer called Chaos and trapped Yumi and Aelita in its world after his forces abducted the Lyoko gang from the factory.

Ulrich rescued them, but Chaos soon entered Lyoko and created a stronghold. The Lyoko gang tried to destroy it, but it stopped them by activating a tower and forcing them to leave. While they headed to the tower Xana sent his monsters to slow them down while he entered Chaos's tower. Soon Xana and Chaos teamed up and Chaos's tower disappeared after the return trip.

Xana, Delita, Chaos, Megabyte, and Drake gathered thier rescoures and launched their attack. They created a portal to the web in thw real world, sending web creatures to destroy everything. The Lyoko gang headed to the Misty Region to stop them and fought Xana's army of monsters. Aelita was saved by someone when a clone created by Chaos attacked her.

The being who saved her was her mother, Ana Lyoko. She gave her and the others new powers to take on a new evil. Megabyte merged with thier father, Xanadu who hated humans and planned to wipe them all out of existence. Ulrich reasoned with him and realized that what he was doing was not what Ana wanted.

He asked Ulrich destroy him so he could be put to rest, for good. Just as it seemed it was over Xana attacked and destroyed Dot Matrix. Ever since that happened Bob and Matrix had gone on quest of vengance, looking for Xana.


	2. A clue in the darkness

Lord Maximus: I don't own Code Lyoko or Reboot.

Relita, Sheena, Alex, Max, Elsa, Ana, and Chaos are mine. Nightshade is shared by me and Flesheater777.

**The Core**

* * *

Chapter 2 

**Lyoko**

**Mountain Region**

Sheena sat the computer in the small fortress by her and her siblings. She was looking up the scientist's logs for finishing Lyoko. AndrAIa, Mouse, and Ray flew to the fortress on thier boards and landed. They walked over to her.

"Bob and Matrix still hunting Xana?" asked Sheena,

"Yeah. They are not giving up until they find him." said AndrAIa.

"With no trace of Xana in Lyoko it's going to be very difficult to find him." said Sheena,

"You sure that there is no trace of him, sugar?" asked Mouse.

"This scan can locate _any_ virus Lyoko. If he was here it would have found him." said Sheena,

"Maybe Xana found a way to avoid detection." said Ray.

"He could have cloaked himself, set up a barrier, or somehow left Lyoko without Jeremy detecting him." said Sheena,

"Either way we have find Xana before Bob and Matrix do. They won't rest until he is deleted. I know that he is your brother and was turned evil by that virus, but Dot was a very close friend of mine." said AndrAIa.

"I understand. I only wish that Xana's blast missed your friend." said Sheena,

"We all do, sugar. We all do." said Mouse.

"Let's just hope that the scan can find Xana soon." said AndrAIa,

"We'll keep looking." said Sheena.

* * *

**Misty Region**

**Xana's base**

Somewhere in Xana's abandoned fortress something awoke. It ran out of Xana's base and headed for the portal.

* * *

**Mountain Region**

**Lyoko sprite's fortress**

The computer started beeping. Sheena turned and looked at the screen.

"Xana?" asked Mouse,

"No. Something has come out of his base, but the scan can't identify it." said Sheena.

"It could be one of Xana's cronies." said AndrAIa,

"Maybe it could lead us to Xana." said Mouse.

"Bob and Matrix are headed for it. Very fast." said Sheena,

"They might destroy it before it can lead us to Xana." said AndrAIa.

"Than what are we doing here?" asked Mouse.

Sheena stayed at the computer while the sprites got onto thier boards and headed for the Misty Region.

* * *

**Misty Region**

A cloaked figure ran through the Misty Region, heading for the portal. Suddenly two sprites appeared, one had blue skin and wore body armor, and the other had green skin, one robotic eye, and held a gun in his hand. The cloaked figure stopped and pulled out a dark wicked sword.

"You're one of Xana's goons." said Matrix,

"I was, until he abandoned the base." said the cloaked figure.

"Looks like he forgot somebody." said Bob,

"Out of my way. I have no quarrel with you, let me pass." said the cloaked figure.

"Not until you answer a few questions." said Bob,

"Than be deleted." said the cloaked figure.

It charged them, they flew put of the way as the cloaked figure swung its sword. Matrix jumped until the ground and punched the figure. It landed on the ground and the cloak was ripped off. It was Dark Ulrich.

He looked like the real Ulrich, except he was a little more muscular, he wore all black, his eyes were glowing red, and Xana's logo was on his shirt and forehead.

"You're one of the clones." said Bob,

"How long did it take to figure it out?" asked Dark Ulrich.

"Glitch, containment field." said Bob.

Glitch fired a laser rope and it wrapped around Dark Ulrich.

"Now let's get some answers. Where's Xana?" asked Matrix,

"Sorry, but I cannot tell you where he is when I don't know myself." said Dark Ulrich.

"Are you sure? Because if you lying." said Matrix.

He aimed his gun at the Xana logo on Dark Ulrich's forehead.

"All that I know is that Xana has gone to where nobody can hurt him. That is all I know." said Dark Ulrich,

"What do you mean where nobody can hurt him?" asked Bob.

"Xana cut me off before I could learn anymore. That is all I know." said Dark Ulrich,

"In that case." said Matrix.

He blasted Dark Ulrich. He disappeared in a flash.

"Matrix!" shouted a female voice.

They turned and saw AndrAIa, Mouse and Ray flying at them.

"He could have led you to Xana." said AndrAIa,

"He didn't know where Xana was hiding. All that said was that Xana had gone to where nobody could hurt him." said Bob.

"That's a lot of help. We could have kept that clone alive to see if he had any ideas where Xana could be." said AndrAIa,

"It was created by the same virus that destroyed my sister!" said Matrix.

"Sounds tragic." said a voice.

They turned and saw Dark Ulrich, smiling.

"But I deleted you." said Matrix,

"Do you think I would have let myself get defeated so easily? You destroyed a mere clone of me, compliments of the real Ulrich. Xana gave me the real Ulrich's powers when he made me." said Dark Ulrich.

"I have noticed." said Matrix,

"You have become real sloppy since that battle with Xana, Megabyte, Chaos, and Xanadu. I hope your not still thinking that you can destroy Xana." said Dark Ulrich.

"I can and I will." said Matrix,

"I love to see you try." said Dark Ulrich.

He disappeared in a flash of light

"Where do you think Xana would be if he thought nobody could hurt him?" asked AndrAIa,

"I honeslty have no ides." said Bob.

"We'll find him." said Matrix,

* * *

**Somewhere unknown**

In a dark place a figure walked out. It had bright green eyes that seemed to glow in the dark. It skin seemed pale white, that also looked it glowed. The being chuckled.

"So they want to find me? I will reveal myself when the time is right." said the being.

* * *

Next chapter coming soon. 


	3. New monsters

Lord Maximus: I don't own Code Lyoko or Reboot.

Relita, Sheena, Alex, Max, Elsa, Ana, and Chaos are mine. Nightshade is shared by me and Flesheater777.

**The Core**

* * *

Chapter 3

Ulrich's pov

It's been a while since anything has happened. Xana, Delita, Chaos, Megabyte, and Drake launched their attack and nearly destroyed the real world. We fought a long hard battle to stop them and when it seems it's over Xana destroys a close friend of a Guardian called Bob. Ever since that battle in the Misty Region Xana and Delita had disappeared completely. Bob and Dot's brother, Matrix have been searching for Xana intend on getting rid of him.

Jeremy has been working on the anti virus, incase Bob and Matrix find Xana and destroy him. He wants to cure Aelita before they destroy Xana. For some reason Xana had completely vanished. Jeremy's scan could not find him; there were no monsters, no activated towers, and no strange activity.

Then just yesterday the clone of me that was created by Xana, Dark Ulrich appeared out of Xana's base, looking for him. Bob and Matrix arrived and captured him. They asked him where Xana was, but the clone had no idea. He said that Xana had gone to where nobody could hurt him.

Xana must be very confident in thinking nobody could hurt him at wherever he is. We have to find Xana before he can cause anymore damage.

* * *

Normal pov

**Lyoko**

**Shadow Region**

Deep in the Shadow Region strange creatures came out of the ground. They could not be seen because the darkness of the Shadow Region cloaked them in shadow.

"Looks I was right. Xana is gone." said a creature,

"That means we can take over, before he comes back." said another creature.

"Then let us move. The world awaits us." said a third creature.

* * *

**Mountain Region**

**Lyoko sprite's fortress**

Sheena and Max sat the computer working hard. Relita and Mouse walked into the room.

"Anything?" asked Mouse,

"Nothing. No activity anywhere." said Sheena.

Suddenly Relita's eyes went wide and she lost balance. Mouse caught her.

"Are you okay, honey?" asked Mouse,

"I sensed something in the Shadow Region." said Relita, standing up.

"Xana?" asked Sheena,

"No, I'm afraid it is not him. But it has something to do with his disappearance. If I'm right we are in a lot of trouble." said Relita.

"What do you mean, honey?" asked Mouse,

"I'll explain after I contact Aelita." said Relita.

"Is there something wrong?" asked Max,

"Probably. I don't know, but with Xana and Delita hiding you never what they are planning." said Relita.

* * *

**Kadic Junior High**

Jeremy sat at his computer working hard on the anti virus. Suddenly Relita appeared on his computer.

"Relita? What are you calling me for?" asked Jeremy,

"There could be some trouble in Lyoko." said Relita.

"Is it Xana?" asked Jeremy,

"No. He has not caused the disturbance. But could have a link to his disappearance." said Relita.

"What do you mean?" asked Jeremy,

"Tell your friends to come to Lyoko and I'll explain. Hurry!" said Relita.

She disappeared from Jeremy's computer.

Jeremy called the others and they headed for the factory.

* * *

**Lyoko **

**Mountain Region**

**Lyoko sprite's fortress**

The Lyoko gang in their original Lyoko forms appeared at the fortress and walked in. The computer held their upgrades on a separate file because they were very powerful.

"Relita, we're here. What's the problem?" asked Jeremy,

Before Relita could answer blast shook the fortress. They looked out and saw Chinese dragons flying through the sky breathing fire at the fortress.

"That could be our problem, sugar." said Mouse,

"Where did they come from?" asked Odd.

"I could answer that question." said a voice.

They looked and saw a black dragon with red eyes looking at them.

"We have been living in the Shadow Region for a long time and now our forces are ready to take back Lyoko." said the dragon,

"What do you mean 'take back Lyoko'?" asked Ulrich.

"We have existed before Xanadu was created and when Ana came to Lyoko. This is our world." said the dragon,

"How come we never seen you or any other creatures like you?" asked Jeremy.

"The answer is simple; Xana. He and his sister Delita are computer viruses, if we appeared when they were still around we would have been infected and under their control. Now Xana is no longer around we will take back Lyoko." said the dragon,

"Xana and Delita are still alive." said Aelita.

"We know that. We intend on taking over Lyoko before they return, once we are in control of Lyoko we will destroy Xana and Delita." said the dragon,

"Not if we stop you." said Yumi.

"You are signing your death warrants." said the dragon,

"We have faced bad guys more dangerous than you. We know we can beat you." said Ulrich.

"Than let us find out of you live up to your words. Attack!" said the dragon.

The dragons flew at them. Jeremy created a force field, but the dragons smashed right through it. The Lyoko gang fought, but the dragons outnumbered them.

"I say it is time to be upgraded." said Odd,

"That's an understatement." said Ulrich.

Jeremy's staff glowed and they turned into their upgraded Lyoko forms. Yumi threw her fans and created a tornado, some of the dragons were caught in it. Jeremy flew in the air and fired at the dragons and blocked their flames. Ulrich fired his energy wave of light which destroyed half of the dragons. Odd sniped at the dragons with his arrows.

They were only a few dragons left. The leader glared at them.

"This is not over. Retreat!" shouted the dragon,

"Running away, hey? When you're not hiding from Xana, you're getting your butt kicked by us." said Odd.

"Foolish humans, you cannot win." said the dragon.

He retreated back to the Shadow Region. Relita walked out of the fortress.

"I feared that this would happen." said Relita,

"What do you mean?" asked Jeremy.

"There are other monsters in Lyoko, but they hide because they fear that Xana will infect them." said Relita,

"So they are now coming out of hiding because Xana had vanished?" asked Yumi.

"Yes, that is exactly what is happening." said Relita,

"Great. I thought we would only have to worry about Xana and Delita, now we have new monsters that want to take over Lyoko." said Ulrich.

"I think that Xana disappeared not out of fear of Bob and Matrix, but so that those monsters would come out and attack us for him." said Relita,

'That could be true. Xana knows more about Lyoko than us." said Jeremy.

"We better hurry and find him. It's not like Xana has vanished off the face of Lyoko. He's out there somewhere." said Yumi,

"We'll find him and stop him." said Ulrich.

* * *

**Location Unknown**

In a dark room with computer showing the Lyoko gang a boy with bright green eyes and white pale skin watched them. He smiled at them.

"So, my dear sister Relita has figured out the first phase of my plan. No matter, everything is on schedule." said Xana.

* * *

Next Chapter coming soon.


	4. New surprises

Lord Maximus: I don't own Code Lyoko or Reboot.

Relita, Sheena, Alex, Max, Elsa, Ana, and Chaos are mine. Nightshade is shared by me and Flesheater777.

**The Core**

* * *

Chapter 4

It opened its eyes, and looked on as it slowly recovered from the blast that was meant to destroy it. It made a note never to trust a virus that intended to kill all humans. How could a virus listen to a human? No matter, it will have its revenge and its first target is the human boy known as Ulrich Stern.

It new exactly how to get him. Emotions played a key part in its plan, and emotions are human's greatest weakness. Ulrich loved the girl known as Yumi Ishiyama. Love can be a person's greatest strength and his greatest weakness. It is like a double edged sword.

It moved to its original computer and started up its plan. Machines in the abandoned warehouse started up and started building what they were ordered. It was going to create its most powerful agent and use him to destroy the humans and finally bring order to the infestation. Phase one was complete; the robots were fully assembled.

It sent out its orders and they obeyed. It would have smiled if it could.

* * *

**Unknown Location**

Delita walked into the room were Xana was watching the sprites as they tried in a vain attempt to find him. He smiled as they looked through Lyoko for him and fighting the monsters that come in their way.

"How long must we wait, brother? I am growing tired of hiding. Let's just find the energy we need and get it over with." said Delita,

"Patience, sister. We will do it when they are tired from fighting those monsters. Those monsters are fools to think I would let them take over Lyoko." said Xana.

"I know how you like to your enemies struggle, but I hate waiting." said Delita,

"We will be ready soon, sister." said Xana.

He returned to watching Bob and Matrix fight a pack of wolves that had jet black fur and glowing red eyes. He noticed an energy source appear on the screen.

"You may get your chance for some action, sister. There is a strange anomaly that I feel needs investigating." said Xana,

"Anything beats waiting around here." said Delita.

"Then go and find the anomaly." said Xana.

Delita walked out of the room and vanished into the shadows.

* * *

**Mountain Region**

**Lyoko sprite's fortress**

Relita walked onto the balcony and looked outside. She closed her eyes and then felt a wave of darkness. She gasped and opened her eyes.

"Jeremy, come in." said Relita,

"What is it, Relita?" asked Jeremy's voice.

"We have trouble. Call the others." said Relita,

"Alright." said Jeremy.

Soon the Lyoko gang was in Jeremy's dorm as Relita appeared on Jeremy's computer.

"So what is the problem, Relita? Has Xana finally shown himself or are there monsters attacking again?" asked Odd,

"Not Xana or the monsters. It's Delita." said Relita.

"Delita, this can't be good. After Xana, she is the most powerful virus in Lyoko." said Yumi,

"I sensed her for a second. I think she and Xana have made their move." said Relita.

"Any idea what they could be doing?" asked Ulrich,

"Nothing yet. I'm sure Bob and Matrix will want to hear about this. Delita might lead us to Xana." said Relita.

"Not unless Xana wants us to find him." said Jeremy,

"Jeremy's right. You never know what Xana could be planning." said Ulrich.

"So what do we?" asked Aelita,

"We play along until we get to the bottom of this." said Ulrich.

"I'll try to sense where Delita is going, but it won't be easy. She might create a barrier to block my senses." said Relita,

"I'll try to scan Lyoko. If Delita has come out of hiding than I might find a clue to where Xana is hiding." said Jeremy.

"We see if can find any clue as to what Delita is looking for." said Relita,

"In the meantime let's get back to class." said Ulrich.

* * *

**Location Unknown**

Xana sat against a dark wall with one knee up and one hand on it. He opened his eyes as hear heard the communication. He smiled as he knew that whatever was causing the strange anomaly could provide some help in dealing with the warriors. He would have launched an attack, but he could not give away his location, yet.

Out of the shadows walked Dark Aelita.

"You know your job. Cause a distraction while my monsters recover what I need to initiate my plan." said Xana,

"I will not fail." said Dark Aelita, bowing.

She disappeared into the shadows, her red eyes and the Xana logo glowed in the darkness before she vanished. Xana chuckled; all was going according to plan.

* * *

**Forest**** Region**

Bob and Matrix flew on their zip boards through the forest. Suddenly Glitch started beeping and Mouse appeared on the screen.

"Sorry to interrupt your little hunt, sugar, but Delita has been spotted in the Island Region." said Mouse,

"That might be where Xana is hiding." said Bob.

"Let's go before she disappears again." said Matrix,

"Right." said Bob.

* * *

**Island Region**

Delita walked on the beach, smiling. She knew that the Guardian and the Renegade would come after her. They were so eager to thier revenge on her brother that they will blind to the truth. Suddenly a gun shot was heard and the ground blasted in front of her.

She looked and saw Matrix glaring at her, his bionic eye glowed with red M. Bob stood with him, glaring.

"So you decided to come after me. I wondered how long it would take you to get here." said Delita,

"Spare me your jokes and tell us where your brother is." said Bob.

"Or you'll do what?" asked Delita,

"Do you really want to know?" asked Matrix.

"You would lose your only chance to get your revenge for the destruction of your dear sister, Dot." said Delita,

"Don't ever say her name, virus!" snapped Matrix.

Delita smiled as she knew she struck a nerve. This is getting good. She decided to take to the next level.

"Oh, is little Enzo Matrix getting mad? Go ahead, shoot me. After all, all you know is how to use a gun on a virus. Maybe after you're gone I will go torture your dear sweet AndrAIa.

I'll torture until she wishes that she is deleted, then I'll grant her wish." said Delita, smiling.

Matrix had a look of fierce anger and hate in his eyes. He fired his gun at her; she dodged it and unsheathed her katanas. She blocked the shots and sent rocks with telekinetic powers at them. Bob and Matrix dodged them and fired back at her.

Her swords glowed red and fired lasers at them. Bob and Matrix dodged them and fired back. Delita was just toying with them, but she knew she had a job to do so decide to make it quick. She ran with such great speed she knocked Matrix and Bob back and sent them flying into the trees.

"Sorry, boys. But I have had enough playing around. Next time, it's for real." said Delita, smiling.

She disappeared in a puff of black smoke. Bob and Matrix stood up and saw her as she vanished. Matrix punched the ground and yelled in rage.

"Xana!" he shouted to the sky.

* * *

**Location Unknown**

Xana opened his eyes as he heard Matrix's yell and laughed. The renegade must have tasted defeat at the hands of his sister. This renegade's emotions would be his downfall.

* * *

**Mountain Region**

**Lyoko spite's fortress**

Sheena was working on the computer trying to locate Xana's hidden fortress. There was still no trace of him. Delita was detected, but she would not show herself and then head back Xana's base without their hideout being discovered.

Suddenly the computer beeped and she saw Dark Aelita with a few of Xana's monsters in the Misty Region where Chaos's tower once stood. She turned on the intercom and opened a channel to Bob.

"Bob? Are you there?" she asked,

"Go ahead, Sheena." said Bob.

"Dark Aelita and Xana's monsters have been detected where Chaos's tower once stood. It looks they are searching for something. Whatever Xana's looking for we can't let him have it." said Sheena,

"Agreed. Do you know where Delita is headed?" asked Bob.

"She's heading for a deactivated tower on a small island north of where you are." said Sheena,

"I'll go after her, you go after Dark Aelita. One of them could lead us to Xana." said Matrix.

"Agreed." said Bob,

"What if Xana is planning this? What if he wants to attack?" asked Sheena.

"We have to take that risk." said Matrix,

"Matrix is right. Xana is far too dangerous to be allowed to roam free." said Bob.

"Understood." said Sheena,

"Bob out." said Bob.

* * *

**Kadic Junior High**

It was now night in the real world. Nearly everyone was asleep. Except for a few kids who secretly save the world from evil computer viruses. Odd snuck out to meet Sam outside the school grounds.

Jeremy was helping Sheena scan Lyoko for any trace of Xana. Ulrich was in his room studying and Yumi and Aelita was at home trying to get some sleep. None of them noticed that they were being watched by small insects with red glowing eyes. There were small creatures smaller than a thumb.

They were controlled by one computer program that was quietly planning its revenge. The creatures moved out of the shadows as they were not looking and landed near them. Small needles came out of their mouths and quickly injected them in the skin of thier victims. Ulrich, Jeremy, Odd, and Sam who were awake felt them like a mosquito bite and tried to smack it away.

The creatures moved and disappeared into the shadows. The being unconsciously chuckled. Thanks to those little insects it could initiate phase two. The creatures returned to its headquarters and injected their small needles into the computer.

There were four glass cylinders on one side of the room and a giant computer on the other. The computer processed the data and then started to create something. The cylinders were filled with liquids and soon human bodies filled the cylinders. The computer continued to process until the cylinders were full.

One was a boy with dark hair and pale skin, another was a boy that had short blonde hair with red streaks, another was a girl with chocolate brown hair that was inches above her shoulders, and the last was a girl with tanned skin with dark hair that had blonde high lights.

The cylinders were lifted and the humans fell to the ground, in a deep sleep. Robots came out of the shadows and took them to separate rooms and placed them in a bed.

The morning came and the humans awoke. They looked around, in their heads was one question; who am I? They looked and saw sets of clothes. They put them on and exited the rooms and met each other.

The dark haired boy wore a green shirt with black pants, the blonde haired boy wore green pants and a blue shirt, the dark haired girl wore a purple shirt with red baggy pants, and brown haired girl wore green clothes.

"Excuse me, but do any of you know what this place is?" asked the dark haired boy,

"Sorry, but I have no idea." said the blonde haired boy.

"Neither do I." said the girls,

"Perhaps I can tell where you are." said an electronic voice.

'Who are you?" asked the brown haired girl,

"I am Chaos." said the voice.

"This is going to sound strange, but who are we?" asked the dark haired boy,

"You are my creations. You were created out of kids who hide a great secret. In a way they are your parents." said Chaos.

"We are clones?" asked the blonde haired boy,

"Indeed. You have your father's intelligence." said Chaos.

"Why have you created us?" asked the dark haired boy,

"Do destroy your parents. They have gotten in mine and my partners way of creating a new world order." said Chaos.

"You created us to kill?" asked the dark haired girl,

"It is small price to pay for a new world order. It is your purpose, it is the only reason you exist." said Chaos.

"Why should we kill for you?" asked blonde haired boy,

"Because if you don't I will be forced to take control of your bodies and do it myself." said Chaos.

"We'll do it." they said, scared of Chaos.

"Good." said Chaos,

"But who are we?" asked the dark haired boy.

Chaos thought of some names. The dark haired boy was named Logan, the brown haired girl was named Kimono, the dark haired girl was named Taylor, and the blonde haired boy was named Andrew. Chaos ordered them to leave and attack them when they were heading to the factory. Logan and Kimono were created out of the DNA of Ulrich and Yumi, Taylor was created out of the DNA of Odd and Sam, and Andrew was created out of the DNA of Jeremy and Aelita.

* * *

**The Factory**

Jeremy and the others were heading to the factory because it was a Saturday so they wanted to help the others look for Xana. They walked through the entrance; Yumi had this feeling that they were being watched. Soon a dark figure jumped out of the shadows and attacked them with a metal pole. Yumi saw it coming and pushed the others out of the way as the rod swung their way.

She looked and saw a dark haired boy that looked so familiar, but she had never seen him in her entire life. Three more figures came out. One was a blonde haired boy that to Jeremy's point of view reminded him of somebody when he saw his face. The boy had warm green eyes that looked familiar to him.

Aelita also saw the blonde haired boy and saw a resemblance to him and Jeremy. They almost looked alike. The other was a brown haired girl that reminded Ulrich of Yumi. Her face resembled Yumi's and the pale skin also resembled her.

Odd saw a girl with dark skin that black and blonde high lights. She looked familiar to him, but why?

"So they are the ones?" asked the dark haired boy,

"They are." said Chaos's voice from the communicator in his ear.

They clones got in a fighting position.

"Who are you?" asked Ulrich,

"You should know." said the dark haired boy.

"Why are you after us?" asked Aelita,

"Because it is what we were created for." said the blonde haired boy.

"What do you mean 'created'?" asked Jeremy,

"No time for talking. Finish them!" boomed Chaos's voice in their ears.

They attacked with great speed the Lyoko gang was knocked into the walls. They tried to stand, but the clones were too fast and knocked them back down.

"Good work. Now get rid of them." said Chaos.

The clones pulled out swords and raised them at the Lyoko gang. They hesitated; Chaos wondered what was taking so long for them to finish the job.

"Do it!" boomed Chaos's voice.

The clones dropped the swords and grabbed the communicators in thier ears and destroyed them. Chaos would have exploded with fury if it could have been there in physical form.

"I can't do it." said the dark haired boy,

"Neither can we." said the others.

They turned to the Lyoko gang who stood confused.

"We are clones of you created by Chaos." said the dark haired boy,

"Chaos is still alive?" asked Jeremy.

"Yes and it created us from your DNA." said the brown haired girl,

"But you don't look like us." said Odd.

"I am Logan and I and my sister Kimono were created from the DNA of Ulrich and Yumi." said the dark haired boy,

"I am Andrew and I was created from the DNA of Jeremy and Aelita." said the blonde haired boy.

"I am Taylor and I was created from the DNA of Odd and Sam." said the dark haired girl,

"So are we your parents or something?" asked Odd.

"In a way, yes." said Andrew,

"Well this is weird." said Odd.

"I know that it's surprising, but we are your carbon copies." said Andrew,

"If you were created by Chaos then why didn't you kill us?" asked Jeremy.

"We are not slaves, Chaos only forced us. But we decided not to do it." said Logan,

"We understand." said Aelita.

"No wonder you seemed so familiar. You reminded us of each other." said Yumi,

"But how do we know that you are not some trick by Chaos to catch us of guard?" asked Ulrich.

"We could have killed you right here and now." said Kimono,

"They have a point, Ulrich." said Yumi.

"Okay, we'll trust, but we have to make sure that Chaos can't take control of you and use you against us." said Ulrich,

"Agreed." said the clones.

They walked to the elevator and headed for the lab.

* * *

**Lyoko**

**Shadow Region**

Nightshade ran through the darkness of the Shadow Region as monsters appeared everywhere. Elsa was close behind him as he ran towards the Shadow Temple.

"I can sense something at the Shadow Temple. There is something there." said Nightshade,

"Maybe it can lead us to Xana." said Elsa.

"Perhaps." said Nightshade,

As they ran they were attacked by dragons.

"So it is Nightshade, one of Xana's brothers? You wouldn't happen to know where Xana is, do you?" asked the dragon,

"Even I knew I would not stop to talk to monster." said Nightshade.

"That was your last mistake." said the dragon.

It breathed hot orange flames at Nightshade. He dodged, but his shroud was caught on fire. He threw it off and they saw what he looked like under it. He was a tall teenaged boy with sickly grey skin, his eyes were red glowing orbs, he had black hair that stood upwards like there was wind blowing through it, his hands were clawed, the chains were wrapped tightly around his arms and he wore a black tunic.

The dragon tried to burn him, but he whipped his chains and the sliced right through the dragon.

"Let's hurry, there is not much time." said Nightshade.

Elsa nodded and they ran until they could see the shadow temple. It sat on large mountain; the entrance was a large tunnel that was covered in darkness.

"They is something there." said Nightshade.

* * *

**Location Unknown**

Xana stood up as he sensed Nightshade and Elsa. They were coming. Delita and Dark Aelita appeared out of shadows. In Dark Aelita's hand was a broken red shard.

"We found it." said Delita,

"Good. Let us see what old friend shall appear." said Xana.

He pulled an object that looked half of a broken orb. He combined them together and in a flash of light the mutated Sissy appeared.

"Welcome back, Sissy. You know your purpose." said Xana,

"Yes master." said Sissy.

* * *

Next Chapter coming soon.


	5. A distraction

Lord Maximus: I don't own Code Lyoko or Reboot.

Relita, Sheena, Alex, Max, Elsa, Ana, and Chaos are mine. Nightshade is shared by me and Flesheater777.

**The Core**

* * *

Last time 

"Jeremy, come in." said Relita,

"What is it, Relita?" asked Jeremy's voice.

"We have trouble. Call the others." said Relita,

"Alright." said Jeremy.

Soon the Lyoko gang was in Jeremy's dorm as Relita appeared on Jeremy's computer.

"So what is the problem, Relita? Has Xana finally shown himself or are there monsters attacking again?" asked Odd,

"Not Xana or the monsters. It's Delita." said Relita.

"Delita, this can't be good. After Xana, she is the most powerful virus in Lyoko." said Yumi,

"I sensed her for a second. I think she and Xana have made their move." said Relita.

"You know your job. Cause a distraction while my monsters recover what I need to initiate my plan." said Xana,

"I will not fail." said Dark Aelita, bowing.

Spare me your jokes and tell us where your brother is." said Bob.

"Or you'll do what?" asked Delita,

"Do you really want to know?" asked Matrix.

"You would lose your only chance to get your revenge for the destruction of your dear sister, Dot." said Delita,

"Don't ever say her name, virus!" snapped Matrix.

Delita smiled as she knew she struck a nerve. This is getting good. She decided to take to the next level.

"Oh, is little Enzo Matrix getting mad? Go ahead, shoot me. After all, all you know is how to use a gun on a virus. Maybe after you're gone I will go torture your dear sweet AndrAIa.

I'll torture until she wishes that she is deleted, then I'll grant her wish." said Delita, smiling.

"Excuse me, but do any of you know what this place is?" asked the dark haired boy,

"Sorry, but I have no idea." said the blonde haired boy.

"Neither do I." said the girls,

"Perhaps I can tell where you are." said an electronic voice.

'Who are you?" asked the brown haired girl,

"I am Chaos." said the voice.

"This is going to sound strange, but who are we?" asked the dark haired boy,

"You are my creations. You were created out of kids who hide a great secret. In a way they are your parents." said Chaos.

"We are clones?" asked the blonde haired boy,

"Indeed. You have your father's intelligence." said Chaos.

"Why have you created us?" asked the dark haired boy,

"Do destroy your parents. They have gotten in mine and my partners way of creating a new world order." said Chaos.

"Who are you?" asked Ulrich,

"We are clones of you created by Chaos." said the dark haired boy.

"Yes and it created us from your DNA." said the brown haired girl,

"But you don't look like us." said Odd.

"I am Logan and I and my sister Kimono were created from the DNA of Ulrich and Yumi." said the dark haired boy,

"I am Andrew and I was created from the DNA of Jeremy and Aelita." said the blonde haired boy.

"I am Taylor and I was created from the DNA of Odd and Sam." said the dark haired girl,

"So are we your parents or something?" asked Odd.

"In a way, yes." said Andrew.

"Welcome back, Sissy. You know your purpose." said Xana,

"Yes master." said Sissy.

* * *

Chapter 5 

**Lyoko**

**Shadow Region**

Nightshade and Elsa ran towards the entrance of the Shadow Temple, as they ran they fought numerous monsters that appeared out of nowhere. They sensed a presence in there and were going to find out who was there. They appeared at the entrance, as they walked in a force field that was used to protect the temple vanished. When it vanished they sensed who it was.

* * *

**Lyoko**

**Mountain Region**

**Lyoko sprite's fortress**

Relita gasped as she opened her eyes and lost balance. Mouse noticed this and grabbed before she fell.

"Something wrong, honey?" asked Mouse,

"I sense _him_." said Relita, in a shocked voice.

"Who?" asked Mouse,

"Xana." said Relita.

AndrAIa and Ray walked and heard what Relita had just said. They ran to her as she stood.

"You sense Xana?" asked AndrAIa,

"Yes. He is at the Shadow Region. Inside the Shadow Temple." said Relita.

"We better and get him before he escapes. No doubt with the barrier gone he will be detected by Jeremy and Bob." said Max, walking in.

"It's strange. Xana is not even trying to hide. He must be making his move." said Relita,

"Then we'll make our move." said Ray.

"I'll contact Jeremy." said Max,

"We'll be on our way to the Shadow Region." said AndrAIa.

* * *

**Kadic Junior High**

It was now Sunday and the clones created by Chaos were now enrolled at the school. As they unpacked Jeremy's laptop started beeping. He looked at it and gasped.

"What is it, Jeremy?" asked Ulrich,

"Xana's come out of hiding. He is in the Shadow Region and so are Nightshade and Elsa." said Jeremy.

"He's finally shown himself after a week. He has some nerve." said Yumi,

"We better hurry and get him." said Odd.

"You mind telling who is this Xana?" asked Logan,

"You don't know Xana?" asked Aelita.

"The only reason we were created for was kill you. Chaos never mentioned Xana." said Kimono,

"We'll explain on the way." said Jeremy.

They ran out of the dorm and met Jim.

"What's going on?" asked Jim,

"Xana's been spotted." said Jeremy.

"Okay. I'll lead you to the park so no kids get suspicious. Your gang is getting bigger every day." said Jim,

"Thanks Jim." said Jeremy.

"No problem, and call me Jimbo." said Jim.

They smiled and Jim led them to the manhole without any trouble.

"Hurry and get back here for dinner or else they will give you tofu. Tonight is the only night you can have pizza." said Jim,

"Let's go!" shouted Odd.

"We're going, Odd. You can have your pizza when we get back." said Yumi, holding a laugh.

"Was I really created from his DNA?" asked Taylor,

"I wish I knew." said Ulrich.

They entered the manhole and headed for the factory.

* * *

**The Factory**

"We'll stay here and keep an eye on the situation. Chaos could try something while you are in Lyoko fighting Xana." said Logan,

"Agreed." said Jeremy.

Ulrich, Odd, and Yumi entered the scans and the doors closed.

"Transfer Ulrich."

"Transfer Odd."

"Transfer Yumi."

"Scanner Ulrich."

"Scanner Odd."

"Scanner Yumi."

"Virtualization."

The scans opened, Jeremy and Aelita entered them, and the doors closed as the scans hummed to life again.

"Transfer Jeremy."

"Transfer Aelita."

"Scanner Jeremy."

"Scanner Aelita."

"Virtualization."

* * *

**Lyoko **

**Shadow Region**

**Shadow**** Temple**

They appeared outside the temple as Nightshade and Elsa appeared at the entrance. Bob and Matrix appeared on their zip boards and soon AndrAIa and the others appeared.

"Hey Elsa, is that Nightshade with you?" asked Yumi, noticing Nightshade without his shroud.

"Yes, it is me." said Nightshade, smiling.

Even though his eyes were glowing red orbs, there was no evil in them.

"So this is where Xana is hiding?" asked Odd,

"Yes." said a voice.

Out of shadows appeared Xana, smiling as his bright green eyes were the only light in the dark tunnel.

"It's payback time for what you did to my sister, virus!" shouted Matrix,

"We'll see about that." said Xana.

Suddenly eight spider legs came out of Xana's back, his body parts stretched, his hands were now claws, and tentacles came out of his back with the spider legs. His eyes turned into two pairs of glowing red eyes.

"When could Xana do that?" asked Odd,

"Don't know." said Ulrich.

"It's not the real Xana." said Relita,

"What?" asked Matrix.

"It's just a monster made to look like him. Xana was here, but when the barrier dropped he must have escaped and created a copy to fool my senses. However Xana can see and hear us through that monster so in a way we are fighting him." said Relita,

"Do you always have to spoil my surprise, sister?" asked Xana.

"You never had a good sense of humor, brother. Where are you?" asked Relita,

"You'll find out soon enough, just defeat my monster and you'll be given a hint." said Xana.

He whipped his tentacles at them. They all dodged and the ones with long range weapons fired. They had no effect on Xana's monster; his spider legs moved and ran at them with great speed. Ulrich and Jeremy attacked with their weapons, but the monster blocked them with his claws and grabbed them with his tentacles.

Yumi threw her fan and it sliced through the tentacles holding Ulrich and Jeremy. Aelita ran and tried to slice one of the spider legs with her sword, but the monster grabbed her with a tentacle and tossed her to the others.

"You'll have to better than that to beat my monster." said Xana through the monster,

"We are just getting started." said Ulrich.

* * *

**Location Unknown**

Chaos succeeded in hacking into Jeremy's computer and copied a few files. Now it was ready to deal with those traitors personally. Out of one of the six scans near Chaos's computer stepped out a tall man. He wore grey clothes which were partially obscured by the long black trench coat he wore.

His eyes dark grey and he was bald. There were many tattoos on his head.

"I am here and now I will deal with my enemies once for all." said the man.

* * *

**Lyoko**

**Shadow Region**

**Shadow**** Temple**

The Lyoko gang and the others were not doing well against the monster that looked like Xana. They were being knocked into the ground. Xana smirked through the monster, this was too easy.

"Jeremy, it's time to use those upgrades." said Ulrich,

"On it." said Jeremy.

His staff turned into a laptop and then after a few minutes the gang turned in their upgraded Lyoko forms.

"This should be interesting." said the monster,

"Just wait and see, Xana." said Odd.

Ulrich and Jeremy fired energy waves the monster, it dodged, but three of its legs were destroyed. Odd fired his arrows as the monster; it stood back up and whipped its tentacles at him. Yumi threw her fans and used them to create tornado around the monster. Ulrich and Jeremy fired their energy waves again, and this time it hit the monster.

As the waves hit it, it turned into a dark ghostly substance and vanished as the energy waves destroyed it. They looked at the debris. Matrix turned to Relita.

"This at was a total waste of time! If you didn't have to sense the wrong Xana we could have found him and deleted him! You were a lot more help when you were asleep in your brother's base!" shouted Matrix,

"Matrix! Just because Xana tricked us doesn't mean you can take it out on Relita, or the fact that she, Aelita, and the other Lyoko sprites are Xana's siblings!" said AndrAIa.

Matrix grumbled and walked away. AndrAIa looked at Relita apologetically. Relita nodded.

"No offence, AndrAIa, but what do you see in him?" asked Aelita,

"Love can make you do crazy things. Don't worry about him; just let him be alone for a while. If you try to talk you him when he is in bad mood, run and hide." said AndrAIa.

"I guess we are back to square one." said Nightshade,

"But what was Xana doing here in the first place?" asked Elsa.

"That's what we need to know." said Nightshade.

* * *

**The control room**

The clones watched as the gang walked into the Shadow Temple. Suddenly the elevator opened up and a tall man walked in.

"I knew I would find you here." said the man in a chilling voice.

"Who are you?" asked Kimono,

"I am your creator." said the man.

"You're. . ." said Logan,

"Yes, I am Chaos." said the man interrupting.

"How? You are nothing but a computer." said Taylor,

"Thanks to the programmer, Jeremy, I was able to create a human form for myself. The materialization program." said Chaos.

"What do you want?" asked Andrew,

"Just to get rid of you, traitors." said Chaos.

His hands glowed and electricity shot and stunned the clones. They fell to the ground as the electricity shot through their bodies. Chaos smiled.

_"Have these clones ever had one of those days when you just feel happy to be alive?"_ thought Chaos.

He knew what to do with them.

* * *

**The Island Region**

Monsters emerged from the sea as they planned to take over every corner of Lyoko. In front of the monsters was a teenaged girl, she had deep blue hair that reached her shoulders, and blue eyes. She wore a blue dress that went all the way down to her feet and covered them. Her face had light blue make up and she had blue gloves.

She smiled as the monsters came out of the water. They were blue sharks with legs and arms. She opened as she heard the sharks whimper in fear. She turned and saw what they were afraid of.

Xana and his sister Delita walked out of the tropical forest of the island and onto the beach.

"It has been a while, Tsunami." said Xana,

"I knew you would show yourself sooner or later, Xana." said Tsunami.

"Is that any way to greet an old friend? You should thank me for not infecting you when I had the chance." said Xana,

"I would, but I still don't trust. You are a virus and your kind has not kept thier word without a price." said Tsunami.

"I am a virus of my word. If you help me then I will keep my end of the deal." said Xana,

"What do you mean?" asked Tsunami.

"Distract the humans and sprites in Lyoko while I gather the pieces of the orb of Xanadu." said Xana,

"What could it possibly still be of use to you?" asked Tsunami.

"Xanadu has been destroyed, but the power that orb has gained from the battles in Lyoko remain intact. It holds the lives of those whowere given Lyoko powers and were destroyed." saidXana,

"I see where this is going. Alright it's a deal." said Tsunami.

"Good. Shall we discuss this somewhere else?" asked Xana,

"Let's." said Tsunami, smiling.

* * *

**Location Unknown**

Logan opened his eyes find himself in a junkyard. His hands and feet were tied. He looked and saw the others bound as well. It was nearly nightfall and it was getting cold.

He saw a giant robot guarding the entrance; its red glowing eyes watched him and the others carefully. It moved aside as Chaos walked through the entrance. He smiled as the clones tried to sit as best as they could.

"So, you have finally awoken." said Chaos,

"What are you going to do to us?" asked Kimono.

"I am not going to do anything. My pet is." said Chaos.

In flew a giant monster. It looked like a bear with a reptilian tail. It had a raptor's head, its fur was spiky and looked as sharp as a porcupine, and its eyes were glowing red.

"It's feeding time, my pet." said Chaos.

The monster walked towards the clones, slowly. Its tail moved like it had a life of its own, the creature's eyes started hungrily as it moved closer. Suddenly an energy fired and destroyed the monster before it could any closer. The Lyoko gang in their upgraded Lyoko forms apeared and stood in front of the clones.

"Not today, Chaos." said Yumi,

"You have all signed your death warrants." said Chaos.

He disappeared. The Lyoko gang turned and untied the clones.

"It's good thing he only took you to the junkyard behind the factory. He must have thought we would never have defeated Xana's monster." said Jeremy,

"We better hurry and get back to school, I don't want to eat tofu." said Odd.

"Was I _really _created out of his DNA?" asked Taylor,

"I was jut wondering the same thing." said Yumi.

* * *

Next chapter coming soon. 


	6. The Elements

Lord Maximus: I don't own Code Lyoko or Reboot.

Relita, Sheena, Alex, Max, Elsa, Ana, and Chaos are mine. Nightshade is shared by me and Flesheater777.

**The Core**

* * *

Chapter 6 

**Ulrich's pov**

We had a lot of trouble on our hands lately. Chaos had returned and created clones of us out of our DNA. Logan and Kimono were created out of mine and Yumi's DNA, Taylor was created out of Odd and Sam's DNA, and Andrew was created out of Aelita and Jeremy's DNA. They were meant to kill us, but they rebelled at the last minute. They seemed lost and confused.

We helped them get enrolled at our school. They seemed just like us; well they were created from our DNA. Relita called and said the she finally found Xana. We came to the Shadow Region and met Nightshade and Elsa.

Xana came out of the Shadow Temple as the barrier around it disappeared. Matrix tried to delete him, but it wasn't the real Xana. It was just a monster made to look like him. We had to use our upgraded Lyoko forms to fight the monster.

We searched the Shadow Temple for any clues on Xana's whereabouts, but we found nothing. As if things weren't bad enough, Chaos created a human form for himself and captured the clones while searched the Shadow Temple. We rescued them at the last minute, but now we have got some serious problems. Monsters that have been hiding in Lyoko for a long time have now emerged.

After Xana disappeared they came out and are trying to take over every corner of Lyoko. They were creatures that were hiding in fear of Xana. Now that he has disappeared the monsters have come out. We have a lot of trouble.

The only clue that we have is that Xana has gone to where nobody can hurt him, but it doesn't us much.

**

* * *

**

**Lyoko**

**Mountain Region**

**Lyoko sprite's fortress**

Relita sat with her eyes closed and sat perfectly still. Xana had tricked them in the Shadow Region with a monster disguised as him, but they shared a mental link so Xana could watch through the monster's eyes, the link was now severed because the monster was destroyed. Unless Xana made another monster that looked like him, she could find him. Suddenly she heard a loud noise and looked up.

It was the Saucy Maure, led by the Crimson Binome, Captain Capacitor. He walked out of the ship.

"Pardon me, my fair lady. But there is a great unrest in the net. The rumor is that Dot was deleted by the virus known as Xana." said the captain,

"I'm afraid the rumors are true. Xana nearly deleted Bob, but Dot pushed him out of the way and took the shot." said Relita.

"That blasted virus! Where is her? Point us in the direction and we'll delete that bloody virus." said the captain

"We don't know where he is. One of his cronies said that he went to where nobody could hurt him." said Relita.

"We'll find him." said the captain.

* * *

**Shadow Region**

Deep in the Shadow Region monsters came surfaced, ready to take over Lyoko.

"We are the most powerful monsters in all of Lyoko. Soon this world will be ours once again." said the black dragon,

"Be careful. Do not underestimate the enemy." said a voice.

The dragon looked down at a tall teenaged girl. She had black hair, and dark eyes. She wore a black sleeveless shirt that hugged her body and black pants. She was slim and had white silky skin. She had black sandals on her feet, and wore black arm length gloves.

"As you wish, my lady." said the dragon.

The dragon gasped and its mouth went wide in horror. The girl turned and saw _him_. It was Xana, his black clothes made it hard to see, but his bright green eyes and white pale skin was easily spotted. He was a bit different this time; he wore a black zip up hoodie over his black T-shirt.

"So, you have decided to come out of hiding too, Shadow." said Xana,

"I wasn't going to hide forever, Xana." said Shadow.

She looked at him, emotionlessly, while Xana smirked. She would love to wipe it off his face.

"I see that you are now coming out of hiding." said Shadow,

"Just preparing my new plan. I did have a little talk to your sister, Tsunami." said Xana.

Shadow's eyes went wide and then she glared at Xana.

"If you hurt her I'll . . ." said Shadow,

"I did nothing, but offered a proposal." interrupted Xana.

He continued to smirk; Shadow was really getting irritated at him.

"Have you come to offer me the same thing?" asked Shadow,

"You don't even what I have in mind." said Xana.

"I have good idea." said Shadow,

"After all I have done for you and you siblings, you still don't trust me." said Xana, in a fake whining tone.

"Viruses are not something you can trust." said Shadow,

"If you are interested than here is my offer. Help your sister keep the humans of my back and I will reward you with anything you want." said Xana.

This got Shadow's attention.

"I'm listening." said Shadow,

"I have a plan, but it will require your help." said Xana.

"That's the first time I have ever heard you ask for someone else's help." said Shadow,

"If you are not interested than you are against me, and you know what I do to those who are against me." said Xana.

Shadow smiled and nodded.

"Alright, it's a deal." said Shadow.

She walked forward and shook Xana's hand.

"Now let's see if anyone else is interested." said Xana,

"XANA!" shouted a voice.

They turned and saw Matrix and Bob. They both a looks if hate on thier faces.

"So you finally found me." said Xana, smiling.

"No more running, virus. We end this now." said Matrix.

He fired his gun at Xana; he dodged and flew into the air. Bob and Matrix fired at him; he blocked the shots and fired lasers at them. They dodged and flew at him; Matrix through a barrage of punches, Xana blocked them and kicked away his zip board. Matrix fell to the ground on his feet.

Xana landed on top of him and kicked him to the ground. Bob flew in and fired at Xana, a force field appeared around him, and the shots were blocked by it.

"Sorry to disappoint you, but it won't be easy to beat me." said Xana,

"What do you mean?" asked Bob.

"After every battle my power grows stronger." said Xana,

"I don't care how powerful you are, you're going down, virus!" shouted Matrix.

"Keep thinking like that and you will be deleted. Besides you are trying to avenge someone who is still alive." said Xana.

He disappeared in a puff of black smoke. Matrix and Bob looked confused at what he said.

* * *

Flashback

_"Do what is right. I have done great damage. It is time. End it, please." said Xanadu._

_His face no longer showed hatred. He now looked almost human. Ulrich brought his swords in an X and fired at Xanadu. His body vanished in a flash of light._

_Yumi and the others walked towards Ulrich stood looking at where Xanadu stood._

_"It is finally over." said Ulrich,_

_"Yes, Ulrich. It is." said a voice._

_Xana appeared and fired a crimson beam at them. The beam missed the Lyoko gang but it headed for Bob. It would have hit him, if Dot had not pushed him out of the way. She fell as the crimson beam hit her body._

_"Dot!" shouted Bob,_

_"Sis!" shouted Matrix._

_Her body was fading. Bob turned and glared at Xana. Glitch started glowing._

_"This is for Dot!" said Bob._

_He fired lasers at Xana, who blocked them with his sword. Soon the Lyoko gang and Matrix were firing at him. He blocked them and turned them into a black cloud. Bob walked over to Dot as she started fading._

_"Dot, why did you do that?" asked Bob,_

_"Because I..." she said._

_Before she finished she vanished._

_"NOOO!" shouted Bob._

End flashback

* * *

Dot was deleted in Bob's arms after she was hit by Xana's blast. How could she still be alive?

* * *

**Mountain Region**

**Lyoko sprite's fortress**

Relita opened her eyes and gasped.

"I know what Xana is planning." she said,

"What is it, honey?" asked Mouse.

"He plans to reassemble the orb of Xanadu. The same orb that Megabyte used to merge with Xanadu." said Relita,

"To revive Xanadu?" asked Mouse.

"No, the fighters who were given Lyoko powers and where destroyed. It contains their life force after they are killed." said Relita,

"The mutated teens." said Mouse.

"And more. He is looking for the Elements." said Relita.

* * *

**Polar region**

Giant creatures that resembled polar bears emerged from the caves of the Polar Region. They were led by a tall boy with white hair and pale blue skin. His eyes were white and so were his pupils. He wore white clothes, and white gloves.

The monsters suddenly stepped back in fear as a black cloud appeared. It took on human form and soon it became Xana. The boy brought out a sword made of ice and pointed at Xana.

"So you're not gone as the monsters said." said the boy,

"Are they ever right about _anything_?" asked Xana, in a sarcastic tone.

They both chuckled and the boy sheathed his sword.

"What do you want?" asked the boy,

"Is that any way to treat an old friend, Cold." asked Xana.

"Spare me you little talk, Xana. We have never been friends so don't pretend that we are now." said Cold,

"Somebody is in a foul mood." said Xana, smiling.

"Save it and get to the point." said Cold,

"You sisters, Shadow and Tsunami have agreed to keep the humans of my back for a while. At least until I have what I want." said Xana,

"And you want to ask me for my assistance?" asked Cold.

"How nice of you to anticipate me." said Xana.

Cold gritted his teeth and glared. He wanted to wipe that smirk off Xana's face, but he could risk getting infected.

"I'm not anticipating you. If you want my assistance then just ask and get it over with." said Cold,

"Okay, will you help me along with your sister?" asked Xana.

"If it means dealing with those humans than I'm in." said Cold.

Xana smiled and disappeared in a cloud of black smoke. Cold looked at where he stood and then smiled.

* * *

**Mountain Region**

**Lyoko sprite's fortress**

"Xana and Delita are gathering the Elements of Lyoko. They have the power of Earth, Water, Darkness, and Ice." said Relita,

"Why haven't we seen them before?" asked Jeremy, from his computer in the real world.

"They come from the digital void. You can fall in the digital void, but only few survive the trip. Those who do survive travel to Lyoko's Underworld. That is where the Elements live.

After Xana and Delita vanished they ordered the monsters to take over before Xana could resurface. If they controlled Lyoko they could have destroyed Xana." said Relita,

"Xana has already met three of them. There is one more to go. If we find them, we find Xana." said AndrAIa.

"Then we are coming." said Jeremy.

* * *

**The Factory**

Jeremy and the others entered the scanner room and prepared to enter Lyoko. Ulrich, Yumi, and Odd entered the scanners/

"Transfer Ulrich."

"Transfer Odd."

"Transfer Yumi."

Their bodies were lifted into the air.

"Scanner Ulrich."

"Scanner Odd."

"Scanner Yumi."

"Virtualization."

The scans opened and Jeremy and Aelita entered.

"Transfer Jeremy."

"Transfer Aelita."

"Scanner Jeremy."

"Scanner Aelita."

"Virtualization."

* * *

**Lyoko **

**Desert Region**

They appeared in the Desert Region and saw giant creatures made of rocks. They were the size of gorillas. In front of them was a girl wearing a white tank top, and blue jeans. She had blonde hair, bright yellow eyes, and her skin was a pale shade of yellow. Suddenly a black cloud, when it was gone Xana and Delita appeared.

"It's been a while, Abigail." said Delita,

"You two are back faster than the monsters hoped." said Abigail.

"You can never keep a good virus down." said Xana,

"What are you up to this time?" asked Abigail.

"That's for us to know and for you to find out, if you decide to help us. Tsunami, Shadow, and Cold have decided to help." Said Delita,

"What kind of fool do think I am, Delita? They would never join viruses." said Abigail.

"Not unless it meant getting rid of humans." said Xana.

This caught Abigail's interest.

"What do you mean?" asked Abigail,

"Keep them from bothering my and my sister and you and your siblings will be rewarded." said Xana,

"It's a deal." said Abigail. smiling.

Xana saw the Lyoko gang hiding and smiled.

"You can come out, there's no need to hide when I know your there." said Xana.

They came out and pulled their weapons.

"Attack!" shouted Abigail.

The monsters roared and ran at them. Aelita sang a note and the ground cracked underneath them. They fell into the digital void. Xana glared at Abigail.

"You just can't get good help." said Xana,

"What else is new?" asked Delita sarcastically.

They disappeared in a cloud of black smoke. Bob and Matrix appeared on their zip boards and landed.

"Where's Xana?" demanded Matrix,

"You just missed him." said Odd.

Matrix punched the ground and yelled.

* * *

**Location Unknown**

Xana and Delita walked into a dark room. In the room were Shadow, Tsunami and Cold. Abigail walked in and greeted her siblings.

"Xana we have a gift for you." said Shadow.

She pulled a small piece of red glass. Xana smiled and took it.

"Good job, Shadow. Let's see what old friend shall appear." said Xana.

He took the glass shard and combined it with the broken orb. In a flash of light Herb in his mutated form appeared.

"I am . . . Alive?" asked Herb,

"Welcome back to the living, Herb. I trust you know your job." said Xana.

"Yes sir." said Herb.


	7. Chaos's revenge

Lord Maximus: I don't own Code Lyoko or Reboot.

Relita, Sheena, Alex, Max, Elsa, Ana, and Chaos are mine. Nightshade is shared by me and Flesheater777.

**The Core**

* * *

Chapter 7

**Location Unknown**

Chaos fumed over his defeat. He wanted the clones and the Lyoko gang dead. He had scanned the recent Lyoko data and discovered that Xana had hidden and monsters had come out of the depths of Lyoko to take over. He figured Xana had a plan to destroy his enemies.

Again.

The strange thing was that Chaos could not figure out Xana's plan. This was impossible for a computer like him. A supercomputer outsmarted by a pathetic computer virus. How embarrassing.

He was angry, no _furious _with Lyoko gang, with Xana, and the clones. Another group that knew about Lyoko, Xana, and himself. If they joined it would mean that Chaos's chance of destroying them would be harder. He knew that emotions were a human's true weakness.

He would get rid of Ulrich first. Yumi would be depressed. She would either go for revenge or kill herself. Odd was Ulrich's best friend, he would try to stop him and avenge his friends.

It was easy to make them angry. Anger is what made humans easier to defeat. Jeremy and Aelita would be easy to deal with. The clones would be no different.

It was time to recreate his simulation. This would be very different from before. First thing he was going to do was play with Yumi's emotions, by torturing her dear Ulrich. He returned to his computer and manufactured a group of robots.

He decided to abduct Jeremy as well. Aelita loves. It would be so much fun to force to watch her dear Jeremy die. After the Lyoko gang and the clones are dealt with he will find out what that bloody computer virus, Xana is up to. This was going to be fun.

Instead of let the robots do it themselves he took control of their bodies himself.

* * *

**Kadic Junior High **

The gang sat at their table eating lunch. Jeremy had his laptop just incase Xana or the Elements tried something. The clones were busy getting their lunch still. They seemed like Aelita was when she first came to the real world.

"Any idea what kind of deal Xana made with the Elements? Maybe Lyoko's Underworld is what Dark Ulrich met. We could never get to Lyoko's Underworld because it would be too risky. That would be a perfect hiding place for Xana." said Ulrich,

"You could be right, Ulrich. But Xana might want us to think that." said Jeremy.

"Sometimes, even though I hate to admit, I wish we were still fighting Xana in the old days. We were just fighting Xana's monsters to help Aelita get to an activated tower." said Ulrich,

"I understand your frustration, Ulrich. Ever since Megabyte arrived in Lyoko, things were never the same." said Yumi.

She remembered when Xana had changed Sissy and her goons into monsters. She tried to kill Yumi, but she managed to survive. Xana created a dark version of Ulrich inside him and used it take over his body. Yumi cured him, but the virus took physical form.

Suddenly robots blasted the walls through the walls. They looked like the robots Drake used to abduct them from the factory. They through metal balls onto the floor that released sleeping gas. The students, except for the Lyoko gang and the clones were knocked out by the gas.

The Lyoko gang and the clones bolted out the doors and ran. The robots turned to them and ran in hot pursuit. They ran as fast as they could to escape their pursuers. Robots appeared in front of them and they were surrounded.

"It's a good thing I always carry this." said Jeremy, pulling out a black box.

He pushed the red button and the gang was covered by a white blinding light. They stood in their Lyoko forms, ready to take them on. Chaos was looking forward to this fight. They ran and fought the robots. It seemed evident that the Lyoko gang was stronger because of their powers.

Ulrich ran through the army and swung his sword. The robots were lucky enough to get a glance before Ulrich's sword sliced through their bodies. Odd jumped into the air firing laser arrows in all directions. Jeremy created a barrier that blocked the robots punches,

Aelita and Yumi ran close and sliced through them. Chaos could not concentrate on his objective when his focus was being split. He needed a plan to stop them before his army was wiped out. An idea slowly formed because he was focused on fighting the Lyoko gang.

Suddenly one of the robots pulled out sleeping gas. It tossed it into the air and sleeping gas was released into the air. It covered the entire the entire school. The gang was getting distracted as the gas was inhaled by them.

Their vision was getting blurry, and they felt like their heads were spinning. Chaos would have smiled if he could. He moved in for the capture. His robots grabbed Ulrich and Jeremy.

They were too weak to feel anything. Yumi, Aelita, and Odd fell to the ground and fell asleep from the gas. The clones could do nothing as they were already knocked out. They took Ulrich and Jeremy to a car and reverted them back to their human forms.

The car drove away very fast.

* * *

**Somewhere in Lyoko**

Xana watched as Chaos's robots captured Ulrich and Jeremy. That computer program was still alive, even after Xanadu destroyed his tower. He wondered what Chaos was planning. He knew it was only a matter of time.

* * *

**Location Unknown**

Ulrich awoke to find himself held up by chains. His wrists had shackles and he was hanging above the ground in a room nearly completely engulfed by shadow. He struggled but the chains refused to release him. He looked and saw Jeremy also held by chains.

They were in the middle of the room that was below a window that showed pale moonlight, which told him it was night. He saw the full moon in the dark sky. He looked down and saw a small puddle of blood.

He heard a cackle that filled the room. It was soft and evil. A door opened and in walked Chaos. He smiled at Ulrich.

"Chaos." said Ulrich,

"You don't sound pleased to see me, Ulrich." said Chaos, smiling at him.

"Who would?" asked Ulrich, sarcastically.

Chaos frowned a little. Humans were always bitter to the end.

"So what are you up to this time?" asked Ulrich,

"Just having a little fun." said Chaos.

He brought a taser and pointed at Ulrich. Jeremy awoke and saw Chaos.

"Chaos!" shouted Jeremy,

"In the flesh." said Chaos.

He pushed the button and electrocuted Ulrich. He struggled not to yell in pain. He gritted his teeth and closed his eyes tightly.

"So you decided to be stubborn." said Chaos.

Jeremy looked as Ulrich was struggling to fight. He wished he could help his friend, but he was not in the position to help. Chaos turned of the taser, Ulrich breathed a sigh of relief. He boldly glared at Chaos. Chaos moved closer to them.

They tried to hide their fear of what he was going to do to them.

"Scream." said Chaos.

He turned the taser back on and electrocuted them both. The metal shackles conducted electricity and shocked their entire bodies. Their closed their eyes and gritted their teeth.

"Scream!" said Chaos, again.

He increased the voltage and Ulrich and Jeremy kept struggling. He smiled as they tried not to scream. Humans were so amusing when they were struggling under torture. He should have brought popcorn with him.

He increased the voltage to maximum. Nothing Ulrich and Jeremy could to stop the scream that escaped their throats. They screamed in agony, their screams echoed through the entire warehouse. Chaos turned off the taser and smiled at them.

"I hope you have enjoyed this little warm up. I have much more in store for you." said Chaos.

Ulrich looked at Jeremy; the genius looked like he was in pain all over his body. He vowed he would destroy Chaos, like when he vowed to destroy him if he harmed Yumi and Aelita when Drake abducted them and sent them into Chaos's world. A robot walked in and released them. Just as they stood the robot grabbed them by their throats and dragged them out of the room.

They were brought into the same room that held Chaos's computer. There were two chairs that looked the ones in a dentist's office.

"Let me guess, your sending us into your simulation." said Ulrich,

"Indeed. But this one will be different." said Chaos, stepping out of the shadows.

"If you do, our friends will be able to find your computer." said Jeremy,

"I am counting on it. Like you two, you two girlfriends will come to your rescue. But this time things will be very different." said Chaos.

"How will it be different?" asked Ulrich,

"Take a good look at the chairs." said Chaos.

They looked at the chairs and noticed the equipment was different from before. Instead of the helmets that were used to send Yumi and Aelita into Chaos's world there two small lasers on each chair.

"How are they different? Beside those lasers on the chairs?" asked Ulrich,

"I was only using old equipment because there was only scenario programmed. This time I have created multiple scenarios." said Chaos.

"You mean . . ." said Jeremy,

"I have now taken our game to the next level. Who knows what could happen. For all you could know you could open Pandora's box in there." said Chaos.

"If Chaos gets rid of us, how will the others stop him and Xana?" asked Jeremy quietly, but Chaos heard it.

"When I find out what that virus is up to I might also get rid of him myself." said Chaos.

He gestured and the robots knocked the two out. They strapped them to the chairs and placed the lasers over the heads.

"Wait. We move them to a location to where the others can find them." said Chaos.

The chairs vanished as doors opened underneath them and were on an elevator. They vanished into the darkness. Chaos smiled and walked over to the computer, or himself.

* * *

**Location Unknown **

The lasers that were above Ulrich and Jeremy's heads glowed and fired a purple beam at them. The events that happened to toady were slowly erased from their minds. Wherever they were they were close to the factory.

* * *

**Chaos's lair**

He smiled. It was now only a matter of time. He walked into one of the scans and it closed.

* * *

**Kadic Junior High**

Yumi awoke to find herself in the infirmary. She looked around and saw the other students in beds. Odd and Aelita were next to her, but there was no sign of Ulrich or Jeremy. She looked and saw Jim walk in looking distraught.

He might know where Ulrich and Jeremy are.

"Jim, do you know where Ulrich and Jeremy?" asked Yumi,

"I'm sorry. We can't find them. I checked the security cameras. Those robots took them when you knocked by the gas.

I erased any evidence of you in your you know what." said Jim.

Yumi realized that those robots belonged to Chaos. What would he want with them? Surely not for simple revenge, if he wanted that he could have captured them all. Without Ulrich and Jeremy, it was going to be hard to stop Chaos and find Xana.

She had a very bad feeling.

* * *

**Lyoko**

Ulrich and Jeremy ran to the tower Xana had activated. This time he had a set a fire in the school and Odd, Aelita, and Yumi were caught in it. He finally activated a tower and shown himself. The tower was being guarded by three Megatanks and Xana himself.

Jeremy created a barrier to block the monsters energy waves, as Ulrich ran close to attacking the tanks. Jeremy fired a staff laser and destroyed one Megatank, Ulrich managed to destroy another. Just the last Megatank charged Xana leapt at Ulrich, stopping him from getting any closer.

"Any last words?" asked Xana,

"How about sweet dreams?" asked Ulrich.

They charged each other and fought with their swords. Jeremy destroyed the last Megatank and entered the tower. He rose to upper platform and placed his hand on the computer.

JEREMY

CODE LYOKO

The tower shut down but something was wrong.

_Warning, warning. Time Return Program has been infected by a virus. Repeat: Time Return Program has been infected by a virus." _said a computer's voice.

The white covered everything, but Ulrich and Jeremy were not going into the past, they were going to . . .

* * *

**The Factory**

Yumi, Odd, and Aelita were now in the factory, working on a way to track down Chaos. He was not in Lyoko, and they had no idea where his hideout was.

"Aelita, you're as smart as Jeremy. Can you find a way to hack into Chaos's systems?" asked Yumi,

"It's tricky, but I think I can do it." said Aelita.

"We better hurry. With Chaos and Xana hiding somewhere there's no telling what they are planning." said Odd.

Aelita started typing at a fast rate. They needed to hurry.

* * *

**Location Unknown **

Ulrich opened his eyes to find himself in a large lab. It had numerous machines and many work tables, but there was something that caught his eyes. It was a large supercomputer that resembled the computer that held Lyoko. It was much larger and near it were many scanners.

He looked and saw Jeremy on the ground next to him. He shook him until he awoke.

"Ulrich? What. .. What happened?" asked Jeremy,

"Something happened while we were fighting Xana." said Ulrich.

"That's right, Ulrich." said a voice.

They turned and saw a man wearing a business suit and a woman in dark grey clothes. The man had blonde hair with a purple spot in the middle, and the woman had dark hair that reached her shoulders with blue high lights. They both looked familiar, but why? Then they realized who they were.

"Odd? Sam?" they asked at once,

"Correct." said the blonde haired man.

"Okay where is the real Odd? He would never wear a business suit. It doesn't look good on him." said Ulrich.

Sam giggled, and Jeremy hid his smile. Odd chuckled.

"Looks like time traveling can have surprises." said Odd,

"Wait, what do you mean 'surprises'?" asked Jeremy.

"You are in the future. That battle you had with Xana was twenty one years ago." said Sam,

"Wait that would mean it is the year 2026." said Jeremy, with wide eyes.

"It is. You two disappeared twenty one years ago today." said Sam,

"But how?" asked Ulrich.

"Aelita ran a scan after you two disappeared. She found that Xana had infected the time return program with a virus before he activated that tower. After you deactivated it, Xana was put back to sleep like he usually was, but you two were hurled into a time portal.

A lot has happened while you two where gone." said Odd.

"What about Aelita and Yumi?" asked Jeremy,

"We can tell in time. How about a tour of the future? You two are the only people to travel in time and see the future. We are in the same city were we used to go to Kadic." said Sam.

"Okay." said Ulrich.

They walked out and saw the city. It looked like Gotham City. They were many tall sky scrapers. The cars looked new and more advanced than anything Ulrich and Jeremy ever saw in thier lives.

Which is hard because Ulrich's dad owned a national company and Jeremy was considered Albert Einstein reincarnated. It was amazing.

"This is great." said Ulrich,

"You haven't seen anything yet." said Sam, smiling.

"This is great, but why haven't you told us about Aelita, Yumi, and the clones that were created by Chaos." said Jeremy,

"Perhaps it should be in another place." said Odd.

They got in a car and drove to a mansion. They entered large room with furniture and a large plasma TV.

"I wouldn't be surprised if you had a fridge the size of that TV, Odd." said Ulrich,

"Trust me, Ulrich. You don't know how big the fridge that he bought is." said Sam.

"But eating is good for me." said Odd,

"If your stomach was a black hole." said Jeremy.

They laughed and sat down.

"I suppose we should start from the beginning." said Odd.

Sam looked distraught; this told Ulrich and Jeremy that it was not a happy story.

"It all started when you two disappeared. Aelita found out what Xana had done and was constantly trying to find a way to get you guys back, but as time passed it got harder. Xana and Chaos launched attacks nearly every day. People nearly died from these attacks.

Yumi was depressed and now wanted revenge. She went into Lyoko to find Xana and force him to find a way to find you two. But Xana was not alone; he, his sister, Delita, and Chaos were waiting. They fought, but Yumi was able to make it out alive.

For three years we fought those viruses, Xana's siblings gave up their stronghold and sought shelter in their mother's mansion in the hidden region. Ana protected them with a fire wall. Soon Xana launched his ultimate attack; he was trying to take control of every computer and turning it into a portal so his monsters could enter the real world. Yumi and I fought hard, but Xana and his forces were too strong.

After we were devirtualized Xana and the virals took control of Earth, briefly. Aelita stayed in Lyoko and triggered a shut down. She, Xana, the monsters, and all the sprites that lived in Lyoko were destroyed. After Xana was stopped we finally found Chaos's computer and destroyed it before he could stop us.

However it cost us the lives of the clones. Before Chaos was destroyed he triggered a bomb at the entrance to his fortress. They sacrificed their lives to save us. They bomb caused the entrance to collapse on us.

We got out, they didn't. Even though they were clones they seemed like family. After that we called the authorities and the members of Drake's organization were arrested, and the equipment they had was confiscated. All the information about Lyoko was classified, but for our sake they allowed us to keep the supercomputer that held Lyoko.

With their last act of cruelty, Xana, Chaos, Drake, Megabyte, and Delita had left us scarred for life. Yumi was depressed, she lost two friends and her loved one, she died in her sleep." said Odd.

Ulrich and Jeremy were shocked. They were happy that the world was safe, but it cost them dearly. Even in death it seemed Xana and the virals had the last laugh.

"We have the records of the last battle in Lyoko. We could show if you want." said Odd.

They nodded and they entered the lab. Odd typed on the supercomputer and the screen showed the image.

* * *

**Flashback**

**Lyoko**

_"Looks like it is all over, my friends. Know this that you have all fought bravely. You are true warriors. But what can you do? _

_Bob and his friends have tried to stop me and failed, and it cost them, dearly." said Xana, laughing._

_"You will not win, Xana!" shouted Aelita,_

_"We'll see about that, Aelita." said Chaos._

_Odd, Yumi, and Aelita ran at them with their weapons. A force field appeared around them, the field sent them back into the ground. A tower now glowed red in the distance. An army of monsters appeared around it._

_All around the world computers now showed Xana's symbol and monsters crawled out of the computers. They fired at everything in sight. Xana, Chaos, and Delita laughed as the gang stood. They glared at the viruses as they laughed._

_"What are you going to do? Where is your great warrior, Ulrich to fight us? Where is your genius, Jeremy to find a way to stop us?" asked Xana, mockingly._

_Yumi and Aelita were now angry. They changed into their upgraded Lyoko forms and destroyed the force field that surrounded the viruses. Aelita tried to strike Xana, but he changed into a black cloud and shocked her. Suddenly he was hit by a tornado that was sent by Yumi._

_Delita jumped and tried to stab her, but Odd jumped and kicked her. Chaos fired lightning bolts that hit Odd in the back. The monsters fired a barrage of lasers at them, Yumi was hit, and the tornado around Xana disappeared. He landed on his feet and fired a crimson beam at Yumi._

_She lost her life points and disappeared. Odd tried to stop get to the tower, but Chaos and Delita fired and devirtualized him. Aelita ran through a portal and disappeared. She entered a black room with a computer in it._

_Xana appeared behind her as she got to the computer._

_"You are not thinking of doing that? Are you, dear sister?" asked Xana,_

_"The mission was to stop you, brother. I will do it at any risk." said Aelita._

_"This is my purpose. It cannot be stopped." said Xana._

_He ran at her with his sword to get her away, but the Lyoko sprites appeared around her and created a fire wall. Ana stood with Aelita and put her hand on her shoulder._

_"Do it, Aelita. We will hold him off." said Ana,_

_"I hoped when we defeated him I could live in the real world with Jeremy and my friends." said Aelita, a tear fell down her face._

_"It was never easy." said Ana._

_She placed her hand the computer._

_AELITA_

_CODE LYOKO_

_Lyoko was now engulfed by a white light and vanished. It was going to be destroyed forever. Xana, Delita, Aelita, and the sprites vanished. Chaos escaped to his computer and was put into a sleeping state._

_End file_

* * *

The computer turned off. Ulrich and Jeremy stood there with their mouths open and eyes wide. A tear fell down Jeremy's face. Aelita was gone because of him.

* * *

**The Factory**

Aelita typed fast, working hard to hack into Chaos's systems. She found out where Ulrich and Jeremy where, but they were close, too close for it to be Chaos's hideout. She called Odd and Yumi and headed to where Chaos was holding Ulrich and Jeremy. They found a dark warehouse not too far from the factory, but it wasn't Drake's warehouse.

It was empty, except for the two chairs that had purple lights, glowing in the dark. When they got a good look nothing could stop the screams from escaping Yumi and Aelita's throats. The two boys that were strapped to chairs were Ulrich Stern and Jeremy Belpois. The purple light were laser beams concentrated on their foreheads.

* * *

**Location Unknown**

Chaos smiled as he saw the reactions on Yumi and Aelita's faces. Too bad he was not there in person to see the looks on their faces. It would have been glorious. It was time to play.

"If you were worried about your dear friends, then don't be. They are all right, and they miss. ..." said Chaos.

* * *

". . . you very much." said the boys, opening their eyes.

They looked white, blank, and emotionless.

"Chaos." said Odd, glaring at the boys.

"Always so informal, are we. Must come with being a secret hero." said the boys, chuckling.

"You sent them into a simulation just like you did Aelita and I." said Yumi,

"I was getting bored and decided to have some fun. Just like before, if you disconnect them from the chairs, I'll kill them." said Chaos through the boys.

"If it didn't work before then how can you be so sure it will work this time?" asked Odd,

"This time I am not using the simulation as a distraction. There are multiple scenarios in the simulation I have created. Ulrich and Jeremy are in for the ride of their lives. And here is an example of what will happen if you try to hack into me again." said the boys.

* * *

**The Lab**

There was a strange noise. Ulrich looked and saw the same black cloud that Xana used to take control of something. It flew Jeremy and Ulrich, grabbed them, even though it was a cloud the hold felt like it was an actual human hand, it rammed then into the walls.

* * *

**The warehouse**

Yumi and Aelita covered their mouths as Ulrich and Jeremy started bleeding.

"Chaos! Stop! We will do as you say." said Odd,

"Good kids." said Chaos.

The bleeding stopped and Yumi and Aelita moved to their sides. They wiped the blood from their faces; Yumi grabbed Ulrich's hand and held tightly.

"Oh and by the way, if Yumi and Aelita touch them again, they will watch die, slowly and painfully." said Chaos.

The girls backed away from the chairs. Yumi wished she could reach Chaos's throat. If he was in reaching distance Yumi would tear him apart, piece by painful piece. If he killed one of her friends then she would make sure he would regret that he ever met her.

* * *

Next chapter coming soon. 


	8. The new game

Lord Maximus: I don't own Code Lyoko or Reboot.

Relita, Sheena, Alex, Max, Elsa, Ana, and Chaos are mine. Nightshade is shared by me and Flesheater777.

**The Core**

* * *

Chapter 8 

**The Future**

The future or the world created by Chaos's imagination was like a large metropolis. It was much different from what Ulrich and Jeremy were accustomed to. The doors were now like sliding doors. There were several tall skyscrapers that nearly covered the sky from sigh.

Many cars were hovering or flying through the city. Kadic Junior High looked the same on the outside, but if you looked on the inside your jaw would have dropped at how much different it looked on the inside. The city and the world looked a major metropolis after twenty one years. The factory was now Odd and Sam's working place. It held their lab and the computer that held Lyoko.

If you ever went in time and came to the future, you would be in for a big surprise. Jeremy and Ulrich nearly fainted at the site of city. It was huge and the technology was beyond anything they ever seen before. If this world was created Chaos than this was his version of the future run by humans.

But no one said that Chaos did not control it.

Jeremy and Ulrich were placed inside the infirmary and were being healed at a fast rate. Odd and Sam watched as the cuts disappeared from their skin. There were robots that were using a pale beam that healed the wounds in a matter of seconds. Ulrich and Jeremy were currently asleep from injuries they sustained after being attacked from the strange black cloud.

Soon the wounds were gone and Jeremy and Ulrich looked like nothing happened to them, even though that was not true. Their clothes were ripped, torn, and had numerous bloodstains. After a few hours they were awake and Odd and Sam entered the room.

"What was that?" asked Jeremy,

"We never said the virals were gone. After we stopped Xana and Chaos we spent a few years in colleague and then saved enough money to buy the factory. We tried to restore Lyoko and Aelita incase you two ever reappeared. Even though we would risk bringing Xana and the virals.

But Aelita made sure that Lyoko was gone for good. The supercomputer was whipped clean after she triggered the shut down. They are still hackers out there. They infected the computer like Drake did to Xanadu, which created Xana, Delita, Aelita, and the other sprites.

They are not as powerful as Xana, but they are considered a threat. After we failed to restore Lyoko we created a game in the supercomputer because gaming companies started funding us. We recreated Lyoko, the monsters, but we made a few changes. The supercomputer cannot affect things in the real world like it did when Xana activated a tower.

A few viruses managed to enter Lyoko, but they took on character forms and could only play by the rules if they did not want to be caught by the system security. Some managed to use the scanners to enter the real world, but since they did not control Lyoko like Xana did they were not a big threat. There are scanners in many places now, because Lyoko is now a famous game. But we also wanted to keep the original computer protected just incase someone tries to create a copy of it and use it for their own, that is why we kept the location secret. "Said Odd.

"We were attacked by a computer virus?" asked Ulrich,

"Yes." said Sam.

"What about the Time Return Program? If it is still there they we can head back to our time. Aelita and Yumi could still be alive." said Jeremy,

"Yes, but we can't use it. If we did than who knows what could happen." said Odd.

"You sound like you don't want us to go back." said Ulrich,

"We'll talk about the Return Program later. You two need to get cleaned up. Jeremy, you might like at the computers. They are more advanced than the supercomputer." said Sam.

They sighed and agreed. Sam led Ulrich and Jeremy to room where they could get some clean clothes, and then they went into separate rooms and got dressed. Ulrich wore a black shirt, black pants, and black shoes. Jeremy wore a blue collared shirt, and black pants. They walked over to the computer and started searching.

They were tired of Odd and Sam holding back on them. It seemed like they wanted them to stay or something. Ulrich and Jeremy no longer trusted them; it was time to get some answers.

_Choose one of the following options: Weather, News, History, Sports._

Jeremy typed in search.

"Let's see if we can find anything about Yumi and Aelita, then go from there." said Ulrich.

_Search: Yumi Ishiyama_

There were about a hundred matches, but one caught their attention.

_Yumi Ishiyama biological summary_

Jeremy clicked on it. A picture of a black haired teenaged girl about the age of seventeen.

_Born and raised in Japan, Yumi was a student in many schools. She attended public schools, and martial arts schools. At the age of 13 her parents moved to France where she attended Kadic Junior High._

_She appeared like a normal girl, but she was more than that. She and her friends discovered a digital universe named Lyoko inside a factory on the other side of the city. Inside she and her friends met a virtual girl named Aelita and helped in a battle against a powerful computer virus named Xana. For nearly a year they fought Xana to help Aelita._

_After Xana created a virtual form for himself a virus named Megabyte arrived in Lyoko and attempted to take over the real world. The viruses brought some humans onto their side after they were mutated. Including her rival Elizabeth 'Sissy' Delmas. After the disappearance of Ulrich Stern and Jeremy Belpois she became depressed and started to ignore everything around her, except for her friends._

_After the defeat of Xana and Chaos she shut herself _away_ from everyone and died in her sleep one night. She was buried near the factory where Lyoko was._

_End File_

Ulrich looked at the picture of Yumi. He wondered if it was his fault that she died.

"Let's find the files on us." said Ulrich.

Jeremy typed in search.

_Search: Ulrich Stern_

They were also a list of matches, but they found what they were looking for.

_Ulrich Stern biological summary_

Jeremy clicked and a picture of Ulrich appeared and the info appeared below.

_Ulrich Stern was born and raised as the heir of his father, Bruce Stern's company. He was sent to a boarding school named Kadic Junior High because his mother, Nataylia Stern wanted him away from his father because Bruce never did accept mistakes. Bruce hired tutors around the world to train him, but Ulrich never did wish to study. He wished he had a normal life._

_His mother hoped that going to a boarding school could give him a chance for a normal life, but sadly it did not work. He and his friends discovered a virtual world named Lyoko inside a supercomputer at an abandoned factory, which held many sprites, and computer viruses. Aelita, a sprite met them and warned them about a computer virus called Xana that was using the towers in Lyoko to escape and try to take over the world. Ulrich and his friends battled the forces of Xana to buy Jeremy enough time to create for Aelita to materialize into the real world so they could shut down Lyoko and stop Xana from ever causing any harm again._

_Unfortunately Xana had infected the Time Return Program and tricked Ulrich and Jeremy to coming into Lyoko and deactivate the tower. They disappeared and were never seen again. Bruce and Nataylia divorced after Ulrich disappeared, Bruce got over his loss, but his wife would not let go. She stayed in France near her son's grave and died of loneliness. Bruce remarried and had two kids that were inherited his company when he died._

_End File_

Ulrich looked on as he read the file. His father never cared for his mother, no surprise. All he wanted was someone to follow in his footsteps. The only person in his family cared for him was his mother.

Jeremy looked at his friend after he read the file. He knew that Ulrich's father was not perfect. That was an understatement. His father abandoned his mother.

Now he knew why Ulrich wanted to get away from his father. He wanted a normal life, but his father never understood or listened. He also knew that his father though of him, Odd, and Yumi as worthless delinquents. There are some people who believe that they are more powerful because of the money they owned.

They just though of themselves and nobody else. Ulrich would want to inherit someone like his father's company.

"Let's check your files, Jeremy." said Ulrich,

"I'm kind of afraid to find out what happened to my parents, Ulrich." said Jeremy.

Ulrich looked down at Jeremy, and understood. Jeremy sighed and decided to do it.

_Search: Jeremy Belpois_

Once again, there were numerous matches, but they found it.

_Jeremy Belpois biological summary_

A picture of Jeremy appeared and the info appeared below.

_Jeremy was born in America, but he was shipped of to a boarding school in France because his I.Q. helped him pass the school in a few months. He was enrolled Kadic Junior High and one of the most gifted student ever to enter the school. He was the first to discover Lyoko and Aelita after receiving a message on the internet. He and his friends discovered the factory and helped Aelita stop a powerful computer virus named Xana from taking over the real world._

_For nearly a year he worked the materialization program to bring Aelita into the real world, but Xana infected her with a virus that bounded her life force to his. Xana then found a way to virtualize himself into a character on Lyoko. Jeremy also created a virtual form for himself and aided the others in fighting Xana and other viruses. One day he and Ulrich fought Xana and deactivated the tower only to disappear without a trace. _

_After he disappeared his parents moved to France and near the school were he attended._

_End File_

"What are you doing?" asked a voice.

They saw Odd at the door.

"We are tired of waiting. We want to go back." said Ulrich,

"You don't understand." said Odd.

"Make us understand." said Jeremy,

"Even though Yumi died in her sleep, we used the game to create children from her genetic code. It was like Ana when she used her powers to create Aelita and her siblings from the remains of Xanadu. They were created from my genetic code, Sam and I also had kids. They grew up and got married.

If you two go back you may save the world from Xana and Chaos, save Yumi and Aelita, but you'll wipe an entire section of our family tree. We can't let you do that." said Odd.

"Why? To let Xana and Chaos get away with killing Yumi and Aelita? The virals were beaten, but look at what they did. You don't want us to save two very close friends of ours, and yours?" asked Jeremy,

"You won't be able to do that. If you two go back, you'll do anything to protect them. Driving them to break up with you." said Odd.

"And you know that?" asked Ulrich,

"Sam and I ran simulations on the computer. I saw the results." said Odd.

"We will go back and we promise we won't do anything drastic." said Ulrich,

"You two are good people, but we can't take that risk. You put us in a difficult position, and you were asking questions earlier that I hoped." said Odd.

"You know who you sound like?" asked Jeremy,

"Who?" asked Odd.

"You sound like Xana. Which is something I never though I would say to one of my friends, but you sound just like Xana." said Jeremy,

"Don't ever compare me to that virus! You remember what he has done? You don't what he did after you two vanished." said Odd.

"Betraying you own friends is something worse than what he could ever do. That is something Xana could only hope for." said Ulrich,

"Do you know how many people nearly died in Xana's quest to take over the world?" asked Odd.

"I can imagine, but if you betray your friends than you are no better than Xana." said Jeremy,

"Wiping out a section of your friend's family tree is not much different." said Odd.

He pressed a button and the computer started up. A force field appeared around Ulrich and Jeremy.

"Stop this, Odd! This not right! Do you care about Yumi and Aelita? They were our friends, but they were your friends, too." said Ulrich,

"If you wanted to save you should have found a way to outsmart Xana when he infected the program." said Odd.

"You're not Odd. He would never turn on his own friends." said Jeremy,

"Twenty one years can change a guy. But I like the way things are." said Odd.

"My parents were shattered by my disappearance, Ulrich's mother died of loneliness, Yumi died in her sleep because she lost tow friends and her love, and Aelita sacrificed herself to stop the virals, what the is there to like!" shouted Jeremy,

"I worked long and hard to make the world a better place. With the supercomputer we were able to stop terrorists from launching a nuclear warhead. If you go back they could launch the nuke." said Odd.

"Changing history could stop the terrorists from the launching it." said Ulrich,

"I ran simulations, they showed that the terrorists would be altered by it." said Odd.

"Computers are one thing, but real life is another." said Jeremy,

"I will not risk it." said Odd.

He pushed a button and Jeremy and Ulrich were pulled into an orb of glowing white light. They vanished as the orb disappeared.

* * *

**Lyoko**

**Location Unknown**

Xana sat against a dark wall, his eyes were closed, one knew was up, and one arm rested on top of it. He watched as Chaos used his simulation to fool Ulrich and Jeremy. He was playing with their emotions. Things were getting very interesting.

He sensed someone in the room; he opened his eyes and saw Dark Odd. He looked like the real Odd, except that his clothes were black and red, his eyes glowed red, and the Xana symbol was glowing on his forehead like a third eye.

"What have you brought me?" asked Xana.

Dark Odd held out his hand and a red piece of glass shined in his hand. Xana smiled and took it. He brought out a broken glass blood red orb and put the pieces together. Ina flash of was the mutated form of Theo appeared.

Theo wore black skin tight armor, his skin was nearly completely white, and his eyes were shining red.

"Welcome back to the living, Theo." said Xana.

* * *

**Location Unknown**

Ulrich opened his eyes to find himself in a tropical forest near a waterfall. He saw Jeremy next to him, just waking up.

"Where are we?" asked Jeremy,

"I don't know, but if I ever get my hands on future Odd I am going to tear him apart." said Ulrich.

"You there!" shouted a voice.

They turned and saw a teenaged boy dressed in a ninja outfit the covered his face, but they could see narrow blue eyes.

"Why do you trespass on sacred ground?" asked the boy,

"We don't know where we are, honestly." said Jeremy.

"We shall see if you speak the truth." said the boy.

He lunged at them. Ulrich, who trained everyday with Yumi in martial arts, blocked the boy's attacks. The boy suddenly tripped him and pulled a small katana.

"That is enough!" shouted a male voice.

A man dressed in heavy robes stepped out of the shadow. He was bald and looked Asian.

"These two boys are lost. There was no lie in their eyes. Bring them with us. We shall help them." said the man,

"Yes master." said the boy.

Jeremy and Ulrich looked at each other and then followed the two. They saw a large school that looked like a martial arts school in Japan. They were people dressed in ninja robes sparring in a yard. They walked into a room and the man sat on a carpet.

"Sit." said the man.

They obeyed.

"May I ask who I am addressing?" asked the man,

"I am Ulrich Stern." said Ulrich.

"And I am Jeremy Belpois." said Jeremy,

"Welcome Ulrich Stern and Jeremy Belpois. You are in a secret ninja school that was founded by warrior to hide a powerful artifact. I am the headmaster, Mutsuri." said the man.

"What was the artifact?" asked Jeremy,

"I'm afraid I cannot tell you that. You are strangers, but I offer you two a home here, until you find your way back." said Mutsuri.

"Thank you." said the boys.

* * *

**The Factory**

Aelita sat in the chair of the supercomputer, deep in thought. Chaos had trapped Ulrich and Jeremy in a simulation like he did her and Yumi, except now it is no distraction. If she tried to hack in to his system and get caught he would kill them. But if she left them in there they would suffer at Chaos's hands.

She would have to find a way to distract Chaos. But how? Suddenly she got an idea. She started up the virtualization sequence and went down to the scanners.

"Transfer Aelita."

"Scanner Aelita."

"Virtualization."

She disappeared in a flash of light and into Lyoko.

* * *

**The Ninja School**

Ulrich and Jeremy were dressed in black ninja robes as the Master Mutsuri. A figure cloaked in shadow watched them and chuckled. They were both depressed because they would never see their friends again. They were trapped in the past.

Master Mutsuri lead them through the grounds and gave them a tour of the school.

* * *

**Location Unknown**

Chaos watched in amusement as he saw the depressed looks on Ulrich and Jeremy. What fools. So easily tricked. Suddenly he felt a disturbance.

It was coming from Lyoko. He knew that someone was trying to hack into his systems. He knew it wasn't Aelita because she was in the real world and would not dare risk losing her dear Jeremy. He came to one conclusion.

Xana.

* * *

**Lyoko**

Aelita smiled as she hacked into Chaos's systems. He believed it was Xana working the controls. And he believed humans were easy to fool. She learned about what scenario Chaos had programmed and stole the records.

She quickly withdrew before Chaos had a chance to find out it was her.

* * *

**The Ninja School**

Ulrich and Jeremy sat near the waterfall, deep in thought. Suddenly the sound of an explosion reached their ears. It came from the school. They looked and saw demonic creatures attacking any human in sight.

They were being led by a tall man that had jet black hair that reached his neck, he wore a black tunic under black armor, and in his hand was a long black sword.

"Who is that guy?" asked Ulrich,

"His name is Zenaku. A former student who was banished for practicing the dark arts." said a girl nearby.

"Jeremy do you have the box here?" asked Ulrich,

"I kept it hidden from Odd so he wouldn't take it, but we could risk altering the future." said Jeremy.

"Do we have a choice?" asked Ulrich,

Zenaku walked into the temple and entered room where a black orb was held inside. He smiled and reached for it. Suddenly he was knocked down by a blast. He looked and saw Jeremy and Ulrich in their upgraded Lyoko forms.

"How dare you hit me? Attack!" shouted Zenaku.

The demons lunged at them. Ulrich dodged them and unsheathed his swords. He sliced through the army of demons and Jeremy blasted them with his staff blast. As the demons were being slaughtered Zenaku grabbed the orb.

It glowed and merged with him. His black hair now was standing and pointing in different directions, his hands turned red and his nails sharpened into claws, his eyes glowed yellow, and his skin turned pale.

"My transformation is complete." he said in a demonic voice.

He turned to Ulrich and Jeremy.

"This is not good." said Ulrich.

* * *

**The Factory**

Aelita called Odd and Yumu and they arrived at the factory.

"This is what Chaos has been doing to Ulrich and Jeremy." said Aelita.

The computer showed the images of Ulrich and Jeremy fighting Xana, being sent into the future, hearing future Odd's story, and being sent into the past. Chaos made them think that they were the reason Yumi and Aelita's deaths and if going back would drive them to break up.

This made them furious. Chaos was toying with their emotions.

"Is there a way we can enter it?" asked Yumi,

"We can send one in and interface them with one of the characters." said Aelita.

"Has Chaos inhibited any of the characters?" asked Odd,

"He inhibited Xana on the simulation when they fought in Lyoko, and then he inhabited future Odd, and now he is in one of the students close to Ulrich and Jeremy." said Aelita.

"No doubt he is trying to keep a close eye on them." said Yumi,

"We need to pick a character not too close to them." said Aelita.

"And fast." said Odd.

* * *

**The ninja school**

Jeremy and Ulrich prepared to attack as Zenaku turned to them. His yellow eyes glowed with malice as he smiled at them.

"You two will be the first to fall at my power." he said,

"Like that will ever happen." said Ulrich.

They fired energy waves at him. A force field appeared around him and blocked the attacks. He unsheathed his sword and charged at them. They blocked his attacks, but his hands glowed and he shot fireballs at close range.

They managed to dodge, even though the fireballs were just mere inches from their faces. They were sweating a little, but held their ground. Zenaku smiled at them.

This was going to be a long day.

* * *

Next chapter coming soon. 


	9. Coming together

Lord Maximus: I don't own Code Lyoko or Reboot.

Relita, Sheena, Alex, Max, Elsa, Ana, and Chaos are mine. Nightshade is shared by me and Flesheater777.

**The Core**

* * *

Chapter 9

Zenaku raised his sword and swung at Ulrich. He blocked and tried to attack, but Zenaku created a miasma that would have killed him, if Jeremy had not created a force field around him. Zenaku grew four extra arms with claws and five tentacles. He lunged at Ulrich.

Ulrich tried to block them, but Zenaku was too fast and delivered a series of blows at him. Jeremy flew at him and knocked him of Ulrich. Zenaku grabbed Jeremy with one of his tentacles and tossed him across the room. Ulrich jumped and cut off one Zenaku's arms.

Zenaku turned and sent all of his tentacles at him. Ulrich dodged and sliced the tentacles, but the tentacles regenerated and so did the arm. Zenaku smiled and ran at Ulrich. He tried to move but Zenaku knocked the swords out of his hands and wrapped his tentacles around him.

"Looks like you are now finished. Don't try struggling. This is going to hurt you much more than it will hurt me." said Zenaku, smiling evilly.

The tentacles tightened and Ulrich was having breathing. He could feel burning pain through out his body. Jeremy saw what was happening and pointed his staff at Zenaku. He saw Jeremy pointing his staff and brought Ulrich in front of him like a shield.

Jeremy's went wide.

"If you dare shoot then your friend could be fried with me." said Zenaku, smiling.

Suddenly a black figure jumped in and cut through the tentacles around Ulrich. It was a teenaged boy with blue eyes and long black hair. He held Ulrich's swords in his hands and tossed them to him.

"Another mortal coming to die." said Zenaku,

"Not today, Zenaku." said the boy.

Ulrich fired an energy wave at him. Zenaku tried to move, but he was hit by the full blast. He crashed into the wall of the room. Jeremy tried to finish him but he turned into a dark cloud and flew into the air.

A pair of yellow eyes stared at them and there was an evil laughter from it.

"Not today, Cosmos. We'll meet again." said the cloud.

It vanished.

* * *

**The Factory**

Aelita ran check on all the characters of the simulation that Chaos had created. She needed to find what character Chaos had taken over before sending Yumi and Odd into the simulation, and then there is the problem with Xana and the Elements.

She found a boy named Cosmos that was closer to Ulrich and Jeremy. It was very suspicious since Cosmos meant Chaos in Japanese. It meant that it was Chaos was Cosmos in disguise. That was pretty clever.

She now had to find two characters that so Yumi and Odd can enter to warn Ulrich and Jeremy.

* * *

**Lyoko**

**Island Region**

Bob and Matrix flew on their zip boards above the ocean in the Island Region. Mouse had informed them that Xana's forces had been spotted. They could lead them to Xana. They could see monsters on one island that were being led by the Elements and the Dark Lyoko gang.

Tsunami now wore a blue version of Aelita's outfit. Shadow wore black clothes; she had black hair, and dark eyes. Cold had white eyes and white pupils, his skin was pale blue, he wore white clothes, and he had white hair. Abigail had blond hair, yellow eyes, and pale yellow skin.

She wore a white tank top and blue jeans. Dark Ulrich wore black clothes, he was a little more muscular than the real Ulrich, his eyes were glowing red, and the Xana symbol was on his shirt and forehead. Dark Yumi wore a black and red version of the real Yumi's outfit, her eyes were red, and Xana's symbol was glowing on her forehead. The other members of the Dark Lyoko gang wore black and red versions of the original Lyoko gang's outfits, their eyes were red, and Xana's symbol glowed red on their foreheads. Monsters surrounded three red glowing shards.

"Those must be pieces of the orb." said Bob,

"We better not let them have it." said Matrix.

Dark Ulrich saw them coming and smiled.

"Looks like we have company." he said to the others.

"Let's not be rude." said Cold.

Bob and Matrix landed and pointed their weapons at them.

"Xana sending you out to do his dirty work?" asked Bob,

"He's looking for some good help. We're the best he could find." said Cold.

"You're not getting those shards." said Matrix,

"Says who?" asked Dark Aelita.

Matrix fired his gun at them. They scattered and the monsters turned and fired. Suddenly a barrage of lasers fired at them. They saw the Saucy Mare and Hack and Slash pointing their guns at the virals.

"This can be the easy way or the hard way. Where's Xana?" asked Bob,

"You didn't get the message? He went to where nobody can hurt him. You should know the answer by now." said Dark Ulrich.

"Enough of the games, virus!" snapped Matrix,

"It is no game." said Shadow.

Matrix, Bob, and the others fired their guns. The Elements started changing. Shadow's skin became jet black, her eyes turned blood red, and she grew twice the size of a Megatank. Cold changed into a creature turned into a creature covered in ice, spikes pointed out of his back, his eyes glowed white.

Abigail turned into a creature completely covered in stone. Tsunami turned into a creature made out of water and her blue eyes became luminous green orbs.

"Fire!" shouted Captain Capacitor.

The ship fired at the Elements. Abigail was unharmed by the missiles, Shadow stood still as the missiles went right through her, Cold fired spike made of ice at the missiles that exploded, and Tsunami turned into a puddle that went under the missiles. The Dark Lyoko gang dodged the missiles at a fast rate.

"Those filthy virals are dodging our blasters!" said Mr. Christopher,

"We must not give up hope, Mr. Christopher." said the Captain.

Dark Yumi used her powers and sent rocks at them. They crashed into the guns. The monsters fired their lasers at Bob and Matrix. They dodged and fired back, trying to clear a way to the shards. Dark Odd and Dark Jeremy stopped them by firing at their zip boards.

They fell to the ground in loud thud. They ran for cover before the virals could fire again.

* * *

**Chaos's world**

Ulrich and Jeremy looked at the damage that was done by Zenaku and his demons. Master Mutsuri was dead, and many others were injured. The entire school was damaged. They turned to the boy known as Cosmos.

"Zenaku seems to know you." said Jeremy,

"He killed my parents when I was young. I came here and learned out to fight. I graduated a few months ago and have been searching for Zenaku so I can kill for what he did." said Cosmos.

"You remind us of someone." said Ulrich, thinking of Bob and Matrix.

He remembered that they wanted revenge on Xana for what he did to Dot.

"We can help you. Zenaku tried to kill us, we need to know why." said Ulrich,

"I saw the way you fought Zenaku. Are you sure? Beating Zenaku will not be easy." said Cosmos.

"We have faced dangers before." said Jeremy,

"Okay. We need to find out where Zenaku is hiding." said Cosmos.

"What was that orb that changed him?" asked Jeremy,

"It is a long story." said Cosmos.

"We have plenty of time." said Ulrich,

"Okay. It all starts back about one hundred years ago. There were three guardians that protected a village from a powerful demon. One was corrupted by darkness and begun to destroy the village. The other two guardians had no choice but to fight him.

When they defeated him he was sealed into an orb and placed here to be guarded and to never be released." said Cosmos.

"And Zenaku knew where it was." said Ulrich,

"Zenaku sold his soul to the demons so he could be granted the power to destroy the barriers that protected the orb." said Cosmos.

"So now he is going to take over?" asked Jeremy,

"Yes." said Cosmos.

Ulrich and Jeremy sighed. Even in a different time they find somebody trying to take over the world.

* * *

**Lyoko**

**Island Region**

It was a war on the small island. The forces of Xana clashed with Bob and his friends. Shadow sprung multiple arms and grabbed the Saucy Mare and pulled down to the ground. The impact shook the ship and the crew fell of their feet.

Monsters fired lasers at the sprites as they tried to get close to the shards. Suddenly Delita appeared and grabbed them.

"Never send an Element to do a virus's job." she muttered and vanished.

"We're done here. Everybody retreat!" shouted Dark Ulrich.

They all vanished into thin air. Matrix punched the ground in frustration.

"They got away with three shards! Now Xana and his forces will only get stronger!" said Matrix,

"We'll find him, Matrix." assured Bob.

* * *

**Somewhere in Lyoko**

Xana walked into a large dark room to see the Delita and the others returning successfully from their mission.

"They seem to be very eager to find me." said Xana,

"That's putting it mildly." said Delita.

"Either way we now have more shards and we can summon some old friends." said Xana.

He took out the nearly completed orb and put the pieces together. In a flash of light was Nicholas, Megabyte, and a woman with green skin.

"Nicholas welcome back. And my dear partner Megabyte. Dot Matrix has decided to join us. How deliciously perfect." said Xana.

* * *

Next chapter coming soon. 


	10. Horror

Lord Maximus: I don't own Code Lyoko or Reboot.

Relita, Sheena, Alex, Max, Elsa, Ana, and Chaos are mine. Nightshade is shared by me and Flesheater777.

**The Core**

* * *

Chapter 10 

**The Factory**

Aelita sat at the computer as she scanned the world that Chaos created. She found two characters that were perfect for Yumi and herself. She had to keep an eye on Lyoko just incase Xana decided to attack. She wondered what he was planning.

There must be more to it than just collecting the pieces and reassembling the orb of Xanadu. They had defeated the most powerful being that was created by the orb, Xanadu himself. If Xana was collecting the pieces for something else that what was it? She got back to work and called Yumi and Odd.

* * *

**Yumi's house**

Yumi sat in her room. She missed Ulrich and wondered if he could survive long enough in Chaos's world for to get to him. Yumi's parents walked in.

"Yumi, I think it is time you explained Ulrich and Jeremy are missing." said her father,

"I don't know where they are." said Yumi.

"Please, Yumi. We've had enough of you keeping secrets. It's time you explained." said her mother.

Yumi stared down at the ground. Her cell phone rang. She turned it on.

"Hello?" asked Yumi,

_"Yumi, I have just found two characters for us to use. Get over as soon as you can. Chaos has Ulrich and Jeremy where he wants them and I think Xana is planning more than just reassembling the orb of Xanadu." _said Aelita.

"Okay." said Yumi,

"You're not going anywhere until you explain." said Yumi's father.

"I think you will understand if I show you." said Yumi,

"Show us." said Yumi's mother.

Yumi led them to an abandoned factory and entered the elevator. They went down a level and the door opened to reveal a large room with a machine showing a holographic map and a supercomputer. At the computer sat Aelita and Odd and the clones.

"What is going on?" asked Yumi's father,

"This is Lyoko. A digital artificial universe inside a supercomputer. The reason why are here is because it and our world is in danger." said Yumi.

"How is that?" asked Yumi's mother,

"A hacker named Drake created two computer viruses called Xana and Delita. Aelita is one of Xana's siblings, but she is not a virus like Xana. We go into Lyoko because Xana and other viruses are using to attack our world. We enter Lyoko and fight these viruses.

They the reason why several students at our school were found dead." said Yumi,

"You mean the principal's daughter and her friends?" asked Yumi's mother.

"Yes. They joined up with Xana and his partner Megabyte so they could get revenge on us. Megabyte is a Trojan horse virus that comes from the internet. We have fought to stay alive and to protect our world from the virals.

But Drake created a new virus called Chaos and he has captured Ulrich and Jeremy and also created clones of us. They are the ones Odd and Aelita. That is Logan, next to him is Kimono, they one next to her is Taylor, and the last one is Andrew. If we don't get them out then Chaos will kill them." said Yumi,

"This is hard to take in, Yumi. A digital universe, evil viruses, and a human from inside a computer. But if you are telling the truth then we are proud of. My daughter a super hero." said Yumi's mother.

Yumi smiled and hugged her parents. Kimono and Logan smiled at them.

"So how are you going to save your friends?" asked Yumi's father.

Yumi looked down at the ground.

"In order to get them out of there one of us has to enter Chaos's world and warn them." said Kimono,

"So one of you is going to enter a virus's world and risk your lives to save them." said Yumi's father.

"Who's going in?" asked Yumi's mother,

"I am one of the people going in." said Aelita.

"Who is the other?" asked Yumi's father.

Yumi raised her head and she had a look of fear on her face as if she was afraid to tell them. They saw this.

"You are going in also?" asked Yumi's father,

"Yes." said Yumi.

"No, I am not letting you risk your life." said Yumi's father,

"Daddy, I am not your little girl anymore. I am growing up. Ulrich or one of my friends would do the same for me if I was in there place and I was trapped in Chaos's world before. Ulrich got me out, I should do the same for him." said Yumi.

Yumi's mother nodded and put her hands on both of their shoulders.

"She is right. She is growing up and she had done many things that we don't know. If Ulrich had saved her life than she should have chance. Just promise us you will come back alive." said Yumi's mother,

"I will." said Yumi.

They had group hug and Yumi headed for the elevator. Aelita smiled.

"Odd, I got message for you from Sam." said Aelita,

"What is that?" asked Odd.

She planted a kiss on his lips. Nothing romantic, just a message from his girlfriend passing it onto Aelita and giving it to him.

"She said you better not let us get hurt or she will kill you." said Aelita,

"Just make it back. It wouldn't much fun without you guys." said Odd.

"Keep an eye open for Xana or any other virals." said Aelita.

She walked over to the elevator and Yumi pushed the button for one level down. The door closed and Yumi waved good bye to her parents.

* * *

**Somewhere in Lyoko**

Xana listened to the conversation in the supercomputer room. He smiled as he knew what Yumi and Aelita were about to do. They were going to take the plunge into Chaos's world. The orb of Xanadu was nearly completed.

Time for some fun.

"We need only a few more pieces to go and that is where you come in, Horror." said Xana to someone cloaked in shadow.

A dark figure stepped out of the shadow. He wore all black and had spiked bracelets. He wore a black cloak but his face could be seen. It was like a skull with red glowing eyes inside it.

In his hand was a long staff. It reached above his head. His hands had long sickly claws and skin seemed to be completely black.

"What is that you wish of me, virus?" asked Horror,

"You are going to help me find the last pieces of the orb or I will cast you into the digital sea." said Xana, glaring at him.

"You think I am afraid of you, Xana? Hardly." said Horror.

Xana had enough of him and moved at amazing speed. He grabbed Horror and tossed him across the room. Before Horror could retaliate Xana pointed his sword at Horror's throat.

"Any more objections?" asked Xana,

"Alright, I'll do it." said Horror.

Xana smiled and sheathed his sword.

"You better do as your told, remember I can read your mind so don't think of betraying me." said Xana.

He left before Horror could say anything. He walked into a room where there was a woman with green skin and dark hair with green high lights chained to a wall. He violet eyes were empty. There was someone else in the room.

It was a blue robotic figure that looked like a robot and at the same time looked like a monster. He had metal blood red hair that stuck upwards at the back of his head, his hands had long yellow claws, and his eyes had green irises with red pupils. It seemed to have metal tubes attached to back of his head from his back. He had his mouth was partially opened and they was silver sharp teeth.

The creature was very muscular.

"Enjoying your stay, Miss Matrix?" sneered the blue robotic creature,

"You'll never win, Megabyte." said the green skinned woman.

"And why shouldn't I? My dear partner, Xana has big plans for you and I just want to see what he has in store for you." said Megabyte,

"You will in time, Megabyte." said Xana.

They looked at him in surprise. Obviously they did not know he was in the room. He smiled at their looks of surprise and left. He walked past a number of creatures, some looked they were a combination of three cubes, and the others looked a sphere with eyes.

They all had dark blue skin and, like Megabyte, had green irises and red pupils in their eyes. They carried a symbol that looked a circle with two arrows, one pointed up, and the other pointed down. The top was green and the bottom was black.

They had emotionless looks on thier faces as they patrolled the hallways. They bowed as Xana passed them, fearing he might be in a bad mood or wanted to have some fun by torturing them. Never get on the wrong side of a virus. Some of these small creatures carried medals near their icons, indicating they were above the ranks of the others.

Xana walked into a room where there was computer showing the regions of Lyoko. The Guardian Bob and the Renegade Matrix were still searching for him. They were so obsessed with revenge they missed the very clue that could lead them to him. The Shadow Temple wasn't the only temple in Lyoko.

He smiled at them.

* * *

**The scanner room**

Yumi and Aelita entered the scanners and they hummed to life. They were lifted into the air.

"Transfer Yumi."

"Transfer Aelita."

"Scanner Yumi."

"Scanner Aelita."

"Virtualization."

They vanished in a flash of light.

* * *

**Lyoko**

Bob and Matrix had Mouse to a scan for any shards and she found one in the Desert Region, but Xana's forces were already on their way. On a nearby plateau was a dark figure, covered by a black cloak. Near the figure was a shinning red piece of glass.

"Hold it right there! Move and I'll delete you." said Matrix, pointing his gun at the figure.

The figure turned and looked at them. His face was a skull with red glowing eyes. In his hand was a long silver staff that reached above his head.

"You must be Bob and Matrix. Aren't you two looking for Xana?" asked the creature,

"Who are you?" asked Bob.

"My name is Horror." said the creature,

"Hand over the shard and tell us where Xana or you will be deleted." said Matrix.

Horror only smiled, which was hard because his face was a skull. His staff glowed black and he vanished in a flash of black light. Matrix looked around to see where he went. Suddenly he felt a kick in the stomach and was sent to the ground. Horror appeared over him, his eyes glowed brighter red.

Bob fired lasers at him from Glitch, but as the lasers flew Horror brought his staff in front of him and spun it. It spun so fast it looked like a shield. The lasers bounced off the staff and into different directions. He vanished and appeared in front of Bob.

He swung his staff and hit Bob in the head. Matrix fired his gun, but Horror vanished as the bullet flew near him. He reappeared in front of Matrix and pointed his staff at Matrix's throat.

"Who shall delete who, renegade?" asked Horror,

Bob jumped and landed between them. He fired at Horror with laser from Glitch at close range. Horror was blasted back a few yards, but he got back up as if the laser never hurt him. He threw his staff into the air it now had a life of its own and flew at the sprites.

They ducked as the staff flew over them and back to its owner. He grabbed his staff and pointed it at the shard. The glowed a black aura and flew into his black hand.

"We shall finish this little contest later. I have what I was sent to retrieve." said Horror.

He disappeared in a flash of black light. Bob looked at where he was and then down at Glitch.

"Glitch, get me Sheena." said Bob.

Sheena's face appeared on the computer.

"Bob, what is it? You found Xana? The pirates are getting restless and Phong has just arrived with Welman and Enzo." said Sheena,

"Do you have any info on a Lyoko sprite named Horror?" asked Bob.

"Give me a minute . . ." said Sheena.

She turned to the computer and typed in 'Horror'. Her eyes went wide.

"We are in serious trouble." said Sheena,

"What is it?" asked Bob.

"Horror is monster created by Drake, but he could not be controlled because of his power. The only difference between him and the other monsters is that he has a personality. He has dark powers and can instantly vanish without a trace. Every Lyoko sprite has a special power and his is the power of stealth or invisibility." said Sheena,

"Where does he live?" asked Bob.

"He was not supposed to be in Lyoko after he went out of control. He was sealed onto a separate computer hard rive and was meant to stay there. Only a hacker could have found him." said Sheena,

"I don't think it was a hacker, Sheena. He was after a shard of the orb; I think he is now affiliated with Xana. He might have found Horror." said Bob.

"It is a possible, but we should keep a close eye opened." said Sheena.

* * *

**Somewhere in Lyoko**

Xana smiled as he watched Horror take down Bob and Matrix. This was all too easy. Horror appeared behind him and held out his hand. In it was a glass blood red shard that glowed in the darkness.

"Not bad for your first mission." said Xana.

He took the shard and put it into the nearly assembled orb. In a flash of light was ghostly figure. Its body was black with a red aura around it, its hands were clawed, and its eyes were completely white and looked like they glowed. The figure had blood red lips that were curved into a smile and his eyes seemed to have bleeding edges.

"Welcome back, Error." said Xana,

"It is good to be back, Xana." said Error.

"All we need is one more shard and the orb will be complete." said Xana.

He, Horror, and Error laughed and their laughter echoed throughout the base.


	11. Together again

Lord Maximus: I don't own Code Lyoko or Reboot.

Relita, Sheena, Alex, Max, Elsa, Ana, and Chaos are mine. Nightshade is shared by me and Flesheater777.

**The Core**

* * *

Chapter 11 

**Chaos's world**

Yumi awoke to find herself in a field outside of a forest. She looked down at what she wore. She wore her Lyoko clothes, except her hair was loose. She saw Aelita next to her.

Aelita wore a white and pink version of Yumi's Lyoko outfit. Her hair seemed to be a bit longer and a sword was sheathed on her back. Yumi looked down and saw a sword sheathed around her waist, like Ulrich. For some reason Chaos's world felt more real than it was the last time she was here.

She shook Aelita.

"Aelita . . . Wake up." said Yumi.

Aelita opened her eyes and looked around. She remembered everything.

"We made it?" asked Aelita,

"We sure did." said Yumi.

"We better find them. The only to escape Chaos's world is to kill Zenaku." said Aelita,

"So either we find Zenaku or we get rid of Chaos before he gets rid of Ulrich and Jeremy." said Yumi.

"Let's go." said Aelita.

They started running.

* * *

**Lyoko**

**Polar Region**

A red piece of glass that was inside a giant ice wall glowed bright red. A crab stood in front of it firing a laser beam, melting through the ice. It reached the shard and a viral infected binome smiled and reached for it. Suddenly a grappling rope fired and snatched the shard from his hand.

They turned to see Bob, Matrix, AndrAIa, Mouse, and a group of pirates.

"Tell Xana that if he wants this than he can come get it himself." said Bob.

The crab fired a stream of lasers at them. They moved out of the way and fired back. Suddenly the wall blasted and a group of hornets flew through the debris right at them. Acid spat out of their mouth and at the sprites.

AndrAIa jumped back as stream of deadly acid hit the floor, trapping between an ice wall and a small river of acid. An ABC flew through the hole and targeted Bob. It fired a laser at the wall Bob was near and the blast sent him flying. The shard flew out of his hand and hit the ground.

A binome snatched it and jumped onto the ABC as it flew out of the cave. Bob fired a grappling hook from Glitch and it attached to back of the ship. He was dragged into the air as the ABC flew into the digital sky. A binome saw him as he pulled himself up the rope and onto the ABC.

He fired green lasers, but Bob dodged them and landed onto the back of the craft. Bob blasted the controls and the ship crashed into an icy mountain. He grabbed the binome that held the shard and took it from him. Suddenly a hornet fired a laser at the shard and it broke into two. The hornet grabbed one piece and flew away.

Matrix arrived and grabbed the pilot.

"Now talk! Where's Xana? What does he plan to use the orb for?" asked the renegade,

"I . . . I don't know. He only talked with the generals about his plan." said the scared binome.

Matrix face darkened and he pulled out his gun. The biome's pupils shrank.

"Honestly! I don't know!" said the binome,

"Matrix!" shouted AndrAIa.

She put her hand on his shoulder and he calmed down. The screen on the ABC's computer started up and showed Xana who was cloaked in shadows, but his bright green eyes and white pale skin allowed them to know where he was.

"Good work, sprites." said Xana in an emotionless tone.

"Xana!" shouted Matrix,

"The one and only. I see that your skills are improving since our last fight." said Xana.

His lips curved into a smile.

"No more hiding, virus! Where are you?" demanded Matrix,

"Don't worry; I won't be hiding for long. You'll get your chance to see someone who you thought was dead." said Xana.

The screen turned off. Matrix yelled and blasted the computer with his gun.

* * *

**Somewhere in Lyoko**

Xana watched as the hornet carrying the shard entered. He reached out and grabbed it.

"I was hoping for the complete set, but this could be even better." said Xana.

He put the pieces together. In a flash of light appeared a woman. She had red skin, black chest armor, black boots that seemed to be made out of metal, gloves that also were made from metal, and her face appeared to be a mask, but her mouth could move and she could blink.

"Hexadecimal." said Xana.

* * *

**Chaos's world**

Ulrich, Jeremy, and Cosmos walked through a forest. Cosmos told them he knew where Zenaku's fortress was hidden and was leading them there. They wondered if they would ever see their friends again. A gigantic snake creature appeared out the forest and lunged at them.

Jeremy fired his staff laser and it destroyed the creature. The remains suddenly grew into smaller versions of the creature though. Ulrich unsheathed his swords as the creatures lunged at them. Just as the creatures were about to attack two girls dressed in kimonos leapt out and sliced them with their swords.

One girl had jet black hair that reached her shoulders and the other had short pink hair. They both were spitting images of Yumi and Aelita. The pink haired girl saw Cosmos sneaking up on Ulrich and Jeremy with a knife in his hand. She jumped and swung her sword at Cosmos as raised his hand.

Cosmos collapsed to the ground, dead. She turned and looked at Jeremy. He somehow knew it was Aelita when he saw her eyes.

"Ulrich!" shouted the girl with black hair,

"Yumi?" asked Ulrich.

"Yes, Ulrich. It is me." said Yumi.

He ran up and hugged her and Jeremy did the same to Aelita.

"I thought we would never see you two again. After Odd sent us here." said Jeremy,

"It wasn't Odd, Jeremy. This place is another simulation created by Chaos." said Aelita.

"That could explain how you two got here, but how did Chaos catch us?" asked Ulrich,

"He must have erased your memories of the day he captured you." said Yumi.

"Anyway we have to get out of here before Chaos attacks." said Aelita,

"Too late." said demonic voice.

They looked and saw Zenaku. His yellow piercing eyes glowed with malice.

"Why is that?" asked Ulrich,

"I control this world. I decide who wins and who looses." said Zenaku.

His body started to mutate. His hands became wolf like with claws. A scorpion stinger grew out of his back, as did dragon wings, and tentacles. His legs became giant horse like legs with giant hooves.

Ulrich fired an energy wave, but a force field appeared around Zenaku/Chaos and blocked it. He flew into the air and barreled down onto Ulrich. Yumi jumped and pushed him out of the way as Chaos landed. His landing created a small earthquake that shook the ground around them.

Aelita ran at Chaos and tried to stab with her sword, but Chaos saw her coming and grabbed her with his tentacles. His scorpion stinger rose up and was now over her.

"Aelita!" shouted Jeremy.

He fired an energy blast at the stinger, it hit, and Aelita sliced the tentacles holding her. Suddenly the tentacles turned into a dark gooey substance and attacked Aelita. She tried to fight it off, but the black substance trapped in its shapeless body and dragged her to Chaos. Jeremy to stop it, but Chaos smacked him away with his hand.

The black substance entered Chaos's body.

"Where's Aelita?" demanded Jeremy,

"Right here." said Chaos.

Aelita appeared out of Chaos's chest. She was still trapped because parts of her were still inside Chaos's flesh.

"Try to kill me and she'll die with me." said Chaos,

"You monster!" shouted Jeremy.

"Go ahead, blast me. You know want to." said Chaos.

Jeremy could only stand in horror as Aelita struggled to escape Chaos's chest. Ulrich jumped with his swords and sliced on the flesh near Aelita. His swords glowed and fired an energy wave. It blasted through Chaos and Aelita sliced through with her sword.

"Thanks, Ulrich." said Aelita,

"Good job." said Yumi.

Suddenly Chaos's body regenerated and he stood back up. He smiled at them.

"Sorry to cut your celebration short." said Chaos,

"Is there any weakness?" asked Ulrich.

"This is his world. He controls it." said Aelita,

"But still, he should have a weakness." said Yumi.

"We have to destroy the entire body." said Jeremy,

"Easier said than done, Jeremy, but here we go." said Ulrich.

His swords glowed and charged. Chaos wiped his tentacles at Ulrich, but a fan flew and sliced through them. Chaos looked and saw the fan in the hand of Yumi, in her upgraded Lyoko form. Aelita was also in her upgraded Lyoko form.

Yumi used her powers and Chaos was held in the air. Ulrich, Aelita, and Jeremy's weapons glowed. They fired beams that combined and fired at Chaos. The beam hit him head on.

His eyes went wide as his body was destroyed. The entire world was now being destroyed as Chaos was now defeated. They all disappeared.

* * *

**Location Unknown**

Ulrich and Jeremy awoke to find themselves strapped to chairs. It didn't take long for Ulrich to cut the bounds and free Jeremy. They ran out of the warehouse and headed for the factory.

* * *

**Lyoko sprite's fortress**

Bob looked out into the Mountain Region, thinking of what Xana said. He decided it was time to find out what he was planning. He picked up the shard and grabbed his zip board.

* * *

**Somewhere in Lyoko**

Xana sensed Bob leaving the fortress with the shard. He must be planning to make a bargain. This sounds like fun. Xana walked out of the room and entered another room where two women were chained to a wall.

"You two are about to get me what I want." said Xana.

He laughed.

* * *

**Forest**** Region**

Bob flew on his zip board until he noticed an assembly of monsters. He got jumped of his board and looked at the monsters.

"Like I said before, tell Xana is if wants he wants this he can come get it himself!" said Bob,

"Why do you think I'm here?" asked a voice.

Xana walked out from behind the monsters. Bob pointed Glitch at him.

"Before you open, I think you might like to see something." said Xana.

The monsters moved aside to reveal Dot and Hexadecimal trapped in a pair of Guardians (Xana's Guardian).

"Dot! Hex! Alive?" asked Bob,

"The orb of Xanadu can revive anyone in Lyoko who was killed or was given Lyoko powers." said Xana.

"I have what you want and you have what I want. About a trade?" asked Bob,

"Interesting. You would doom the net, Lyoko, and the real world by doing that. Isn't that against the Guardian code? Though, I would like to have my shard back." said Xana.

A hornet flew in and grabbed the shard and gave it to Xana. The monsters stepped forward and charged their lasers. Suddenly Matrix and the others appeared. When they saw Dot and Hexadecimal their eyes went wide.

"Sis" shouted Matrix and Enzo,

"The family reunited. How touching." said Xana.

AndrAIa fired her nails at him, but hornets fired and destroyed them before they reached their target. Xana turn and ran as the monsters fired their lasers.

"I'll stop Xana." said Bob.

He charged after Xana who was running the vast reaches of Lyoko. Xana jumped onto a giant rock and then off it, landing on a giant platform. Bob followed him.

"You just don't know when to quit, do you?" asked Xana,

"I don't believe in the no win scenario." said Bob.

"But I thought we had a deal." said Xana,

"I can't go against my code and that means never give a weapon to a crazy virus." said Bob.

"That's noble. But you stole the shard from my siblings in order to catch me. That wasn't so noble nor was it a part of your Guardian code. As humans say 'two wrongs don't make a right'." said Xana.

Bob had enough. He charged at Xana and an energy sword was activated by Glitch. Xana moved as Bob tried to stab him. He kicked Bob in the stomach.

He got back up and fired an energy beam at a nearby rock. He tossed the boulder at Xana. He raised his hand as the rock flew at him. With the tip if his finger the rock exploded.

Bob fired lasers at him, but Xana blocked with his sword. He smiled at the Guardian.

"I should thank you for this gift. I repaid by giving back your precious Dot. Now the orb of Xanadu will be complete and then the fun really starts." said Xana.

He disappeared in a puff of black smoke. Bob glared at where he stood.

* * *

**Lyoko sprite's fortress**

Bob sat on a cliff just outside of the fortress. Dot walked out and sat next to him.

"Have you come to yell at me? Matrix already did." said Bob,

"I'm just here to talk. Why did you give up the one thing that virals need to complete their plans?" asked Dot.

"I tried to fool Xana, but when I saw you and Hex in the those monsters I was so surprised I let Xana trick me. It dosen't matter now. Xana got what he wanted, heread me like a book and I still don't know what he and Megabyte are planning." said Bob,

"That's not true. Whatever Xana is planning, it involves gathering his forces and the reassembling of the orb of Xanadu. But it seems to me that you acted like Megabyte when he is disguising himself, and you didn't act pretty smart.

Xana did not trust you when you agreed to give him the shard and you did not trust your friends." said Dot.

"Don't even joke about that. I'm nothing like Xana or Megabyte." said Bob,

"I know you had a hard life. You blame yourself for what Megabyte did to your partner, what his genesis did to Mainframe's twin city, and what Xana did to me." said Dot.

"Those two viruses. It's the first time I ever had the urge to delete anything in my life. Xana made me think that he deleted you, Megabyte turned everybody against me thinking I was a copy." said Bob,

"Don't forget. Others have suffered at the hands of Megabyte. I still have nightmares of I nearly married him when I thought he was the original you. Now I know who is real." said Dot.

She got up and walked away. Bob looked down at the mist below the mountains.

* * *

Next chapter coming soon. 


	12. Finale

Lord Maximus: I don't own Code Lyoko or Reboot.

Relita, Sheena, Alex, Max, Elsa, Ana, and Chaos are mine. Nightshade is shared by me and Flesheater777.

**The Core**

* * *

Chapter 12

**Somewhere in Lyoko**

Xana smiled as he held the nearly completed orb in one hand and the last shard in another. Now was the time to launch his plan into action. He put the pieces together and in a flash of light stood the cyborg known as Drake.

"Drake. Welcome back. You have some information I need. Tell me and I will let you live." said Xana,

"What do you want?" asked Drake.

"How do I enter the core?" asked Xana,

"You aren't thinking of using it are you?" asked Drake.

"Sometimes you have to take risks to accomplish your mission or propose, I am no exception." said Xana,

"The Elements can open the portal, when you reach the door that guards the core use the orb." said Drake.

"Good. That is all I needed." said Xana.

He walked out of the room and walked through a dark hallway. He entered a room where all the virals and Elements were.

"Xana, I believe it is time you tell us what you are planning." said Megabyte,

"Agreed. I hate it when you keep me in the dark." said Delita.

"We agreed to help you, but you haven't done anything that will help you take over the real world." said Cold,

"I was on my way to tell you. Behold the orb of Xanadu!" said Xana, holding up the orb.

It shined brightly in the darkness.

"This orb will guide us to a place where our powers will be increased to where not even the Lyoko warriors can match." said Xana,

"And what is this power source that you speak of?" asked Megabyte.

"The Lyoko Core." said Xana,

"You can't be serious!" gasped Tsunami.

"I am, and you Elements are going to help me enter it." said Xana,

"Why would we do that?" asked Shadow.

"If you don't you will deleted. I said I would my end of the bargain if you would help. You know what I do to those who betray me." said Xana,

"Alright. We'll help, but what guarantee that your plan will work?" asked Abigail.

"That is for me to know and for you to find out." said Xana.

Before they could speak Xana walked out of the room and disappeared into the shadows. He appeared in a room with a large computer and started typing at a fast rate. On the screen appeared a bald man with numerous tattoos on it. His eyes were dark grey and emotionless, and could send chills down anyone spine, but he did not scare Xana.

"Chaos, so you are still alive." said Xana, smiling.

"Silence, virus! You have some nerve contacting me." said Chaos, in an angry tone.

"I am just offering you a partnership, for old time sakes. After all we did work together before and we almost won." said Xana,

"What's in it for me?" asked Chaos.

"Your revenge on the clones and the Lyoko gang." said Xana,

"How would you be able to do that?" asked Chaos, unconvinced.

"Allow me to use the Code Earth to enter your lab and I will explain." said Xana,

"You had better not be lying. If you are you will regret it." said Chaos.

Xana smiled and typed in Code Earth. As he typed Megabyte and Delita entered.

"Xana! I am tired of your stalling, tell us your plan!" said Megabyte,

"Watch the screen." said Xana.

He vanished in a flash of data streams.

* * *

**Chaos's lair**

Xana stepped out of the scanner. Chaos stood at the computer, looking at Xana as he walked over. Xana still had his smirk and an evil look in his bright green eyes.

"What do you have in mind, Xana?" asked Chaos,

"Is the assembly line still functioning?" asked Xana.

"Yes, but that doesn't answer my question." said Chaos, loosing his patience.

"Watch. I feel better if you look, rather than listen." said Xana.

His bright green eyes glowed brighter than back to normal as the assembly line started manufacturing mysterious series of robots. Chaos still had no idea where Xana was going with this.

* * *

**Hidden Fortress**

Megabyte and Delita watched as Xana used the assembly line to create something. When it was done a pair of red eyes glowed in the shadows and the robot stepped out of the shadows. Chaos, Megabyte, and Delita gasped as they saw the robot. It was exactly a duplicate of the virus known as Gigabyte.

* * *

**Chaos's lair**

Xana smiled at Chaos's surprised face as he stared at the robotic duplicate of Gigabyte.

"Where are you going with this, Xana?" asked Chaos.

Xana did not answer. He kept using the assembly until a sea of red eyes glowed in the shadows.

"You still don't get it. And you say that I'm a brainless program. Guess who got that question wrong?" said Xana mockingly.

Chaos only glared at the virus.

"My very own army of Gigabytes! The army will be used to complete the final phases of my plan, after the Lyoko warriors have been defeated." said Xana.

* * *

**Lyoko sprite's fortress**

Relita eyes opened and she let a small gasp. She ran to the computer to call the Lyoko gang.

"Jeremy? This is Relita, come in." said Relita,

"What is it, Relita?" asked Jeremy's voice.

"I sense Xana and the virals. They are making their move. I have never felt anything so powerful." said Relita,

"It must be the orb of Xanadu. It's time we stop them." said Jeremy.

"But we don't know where they are." said Aelita,

"I think I do. He is at the fortress of the Elements. After he abandoned the Shadow Temple he traveled through Lyoko and bringing the Elements to his side, and gathering his forces. He must now be using their fortress as his base of operations." said Relita.

"Where is the fortress?" asked Aelita,

"In the Island Region." said Relita.

"We have to stop Xana and the virals before they make their move." said Jeremy,

"We'll meet you at the island closest to the fortress." said Relita.

"Why there?" asked Jeremy,

"We would alert the virals and they would send their forces after us. Xana is ready to begin his plan and will not let anybody stop him." said Relita.

"Okay, we'll meet you there." said Jeremy.

He logged off and Relita headed out of the room. Outside Bob watched the Mountain Region. Hexadecimal watched him. She knew Bob loved Dot and respected that.

She would still be his friend and decided it would good enough. She saw Relita run out of the fortress.

"Bob, we have a problem." said Relita,

"What is it?" asked Bob.

"Xana." said Relita,

"What? You found him?" asked Bob.

The other sprites heard their conversation and walked towards them.

"Yes, but that is not the problem. Xana and the virals are preparing their plan. I sensed an enormous amount of energy coming from the Island Region." said Relita,

"Then it's time we end this, once and for all." said Bob.

* * *

**School Cafeteria**

"Xana has finally decided launch his attack." said Jeremy,

"What's he doing?" asked Yumi.

"I have no idea, but he can't be allowed to launch it." said Jeremy,

"Jeremy's right. I have enough of Xana hiding and toying with us. We have the coordinates, now all we have to do is go over there and stop them. Xana's throwing a party and everybody has been invited, including the former dead mutated teens that Xana gave powers to." said Ulrich.

"If we go over there we could fall into a trap. What if Xana is expecting us?" asked Yumi,

"We give him what he wants and not disappoint him." said Odd.

"We have no choice, Yumi. Have you forgotten what Xana nearly did last time? What if it is worse and we can't stop it?" asked Ulrich,

"I have to agree with the others. The sooner we attack Xana's headquarters the less chance he has into launching his attack." said Aelita.

Yumi looked down and then nodded. The clones looked at each other and then at the Lyoko gang.

"We will do whatever it takes to help. Chaos might have a hand in this." said Logan,

"Then let's head to the factory." said Jeremy

* * *

**The Factory**

Jeremy sat at the computer creating virtual cards for the clones. When he was done they headed for the scanners, ready to plunge into Lyoko and confront the virals. They stepped into the scans as they hummed to life.

* * *

**The Island Region**

The Lyoko gang landed on an island. A fortress on the sea was seen in the distance. They looked over at the clones. Logan wore a black and red long sleeved shirt with matching pants, and black gloves.

A spear was sheathed on his back. Kimono wore a blank tank top with black skirt under a black cloak, attached to her hands were claws. Andrew wore a black and blue version of Logan's Lyoko outfit and had a sword sheathed on his back. Taylor was a black shirt with black cargo pants, and held a hammer.

They looked and saw the Saucy Mare flying overhead. They landed and let the Lyoko gang board the ship and then flew towards the fortress. It wasn't long before the virals sent their forces to stop them.

Dragons, hornets, and ABCs flew at them, firing everything they had. The pirates fired back. Kimono jumped into the air and vanished. Only to reappeared onto the top of an ABC.

Within a few seconds she sliced the ships guns and jumped onto another ABC and repeated the process. Hexadecimal flew up into the air and blasted the viral forces attacking. The ship landed in a few seconds right in front of the fortress. The Elements were there waiting for them.

Tsunami had deep blue hair that reached her shoulders, blue eyes, and wore a blue version of Aelita's Lyoko outfit. Shadow wore black clothes, had black hair, and dark eyes. Abigail wore a white tank top with blue jeans. Her skin was pale yellow, her eyes were yellow, and she had blonde hair.

Cold had pale blue skin, white eyes and pupils, white hair, and wore white clothes. They all smiled as the pirates landing.

"Sorry to disappoint you, but we're crashing your party." said Tsunami,

"Sorry to disappoint you, love, but the party has just begun." said the surfer.

They turned into monsters. Cold became a giant made of ice and his eyes glowed blue. Shadow's skin became jet black, her eyes turned blood red, and she grew a giant mass of darkness. Tsunami became creature made completely made of water and her eyes became luminous green orbs.

Abigail turned into a rock giant her eyes became yellow orbs. They charged at the sprites. Bob prepared to fire and looked at the Lyoko gang and the Lyoko sprites.

"Go ahead! We'll deal with them, you need to stop Xana." said Bob.

They nodded and ran past them. Bob and his friends attacked the Elements. Shadow sent shadow tentacles at them, Cold fired icy missiles, Tsunami fired water blasts, and Abigail tried to punch them. Surfer flew around them trying to get their attention, Cold fired in his direction.

The pirates fired lasers at the Elements from the pirate ship. Abigail charged at them, but Bob managed to fire a cable from Glitch that wrapped around her legs. She tripped and plunged into the ground. Suddenly the cable was cut by claw belonging to his worst enemy, Megabyte.

"Hello, Guardian. Come by to say hello to an old friend?" asked Megabyte, mockingly.

"We're here to stop once and for all, Megabyte." said Bob,

"Then bring it!" said Megabyte.

They charged at each other. A small energy sword came out of Glitch as Megabyte tried to punch Bob. He ducked and stabbed Megabyte in the stomach with the sword, but it had no effect. Megabyte smiled and unsheathed his claws.

He swung his arms at Bob who managed to avoid the claws. Megabyte whipped a tentacle at him, which wrapped around his neck and pulled his head into Megabyte's hand. Megabyte brought Bob over to an open pit into the digital void.

Matrix jumped in front of him and punched him, making him release Bob. Before Megabyte could attack again, Bob fired a laser that sent Megabyte flying into the wall of the fortress. Shadow attacked Hexadecimal who blasted every tentacle Shadow sent at her. She saw the other sprites nearly at the mercy of her brother and the Elements.

She had only one option. Her body glowed crimson. Megabyte saw her and looked in horror as he knew what she was doing. Her body exploded and thousands of masks flew out attacking the Elements.

The only looked in fear as the mask flew through thier bodies and destroyed them. Bob looked at the light that was Hexadecimal's body as it vanished, deleted forever. Dot put her hand on Bob's shoulder and they looked at the fortress. They had done there job, now it was up to the Lyoko gang to finish it.

* * *

**Inside the fortress**

The Lyoko gang ran through a long tunnel that was lit by lines of torches on both sides of the tunnels. They soon entered a room where they were a large door with Xana's symbol on it. They heard an evil laughter and saw Horror and Error looking at them.

"So the Lyoko warriors have come to stop us. No matter, it is far too late." said Error,

"It can never be too late." said Jeremy.

"It is for you." said Horror.

Horror disappeared and Error fired lasers at them. They scattered, but Odd was hit by an invisible attacker. He was kicked in the stomach and sent into the wall. In front of him Horror appeared, his red eyes glowed.

Yumi saw him and threw her fan at him. But Horror disappeared and the fan flew at Odd. He manged to duck as it sliced through the wall. Ulrich and Jeremy blocked Error's lasers as Aelita tried to get close enough to stab him.

Horror appeared in front of her and prepared to attack her, but Taylor used her brought out her hammer and hit the ground. It started to crack up and headed for Horror. Aelita jumped as Horror watched the ground beneath him explode. He was sent flying into the air and lost his staff.

He got up and raised his hand. The staff flew into his hand and he pointed it at the clones. Kimono moved at super speed and appeared in front of him. She kicked him in the stomach and then brought her foot up to his head.

Error fired a laser that hit Kimono. Logan threw his spear at Error, but it was blocked by Horror. He threw his staff at them. It flew at them, they managed to dodge, but the staff flew back at them. Andrew blocked it with his sword, but the force of the staff sent him flying.

"Go and stop Xana! We'll deal with these guys." said Logan,

"Just make it out alive." said Ulrich.

Jeremy fired a laser that destroyed the door and the Lyoko gang ran through the debris. The clones stood ready as Error and Horror turned towards them. Horror vanished and Error fired lasers. Even though Horror was invisible they knew where he was. Logan stabbed Horror as he tried to punch Andrew.

"How did you know?" asked Horror,

"Remember when Taylor sent you flying? Look down at yourself." said Logan.

He looked down and saw his clothes covered in dust. He growled and fired a beam of pure darkness at him. Kimono ran at super speed and pushed Logan out of the way. Andrew and Taylor fought Error. Taylor threw her hammer which hit Error dead on.

He hit the wall, hard. Andrew moved in and plunged his sword into Error.

"Not again!" shouted Error as he exploded.

Logan and Kimono dodged as Horror fired pure black lasers at them. Logan threw his spear that was blocked by Horror, but it gave Kimono enough time to run in plunge her claws into Horror. He jumped back and vanished. They all sat down and took deep breathes.

"It's up to them now." said Logan.

* * *

**Below the fortress**

Xana walked towards a huge door with a very small circle in the middle. Just small enough for the orb. He placed the orb in the circle and the doors slid open. Inside was computer inside looking the one that held Lyoko.

It was on a platform above pit that held a glowing blue light. Xana walked onto the platform and placed his hand on the computer. Energy beams blasted out of the pit and entered Xana's body. He is body was glowing flaming red.

The blue light in the pit turned to reddish black.

* * *

**Chaos's lair**

A sea of red eyes opened and the creatures came to life. There was an army of Gigabytes and monsters. They walked out of the warehouse and attacked the city. The people ran for their lives as the robots attacked everything.

* * *

**Outside the Core**

The Lyoko gang ran through the halls and entered the core. They saw Xana in the centre of the platform. Xana wore a black T shirt with black baggy pants, and he wore black fingerless gloves on his hands. His skin was pale and there were dark triangular marks under his eyes.

His eyes were bright sharp green and his hair was jet black with red streaks and it was spiked.

"Xana!" shouted Jeremy.

He turned and saw the Lyoko gang. He smirked at them.

"So the others could stop you. I should have they wouldn't have the spine to finish you!" said Xana,

"Give up, Xana. It's all over." said Yumi.

"Over? This is only the beginning." said Xana.

He fired red lasers at them from his hands and the gang scattered. He was floating in the air. Crimson lightning blasted from his hands and headed for the Lyoko gang. Yumi and Odd fired their weapons, but Xana blasted them away with his lightning.

Jeremy fired his staff laser as Xana fired his crimson lightning again. The beams collided, but Jeremy was blasted back. Ulrich ran over to where Jeremy was as he got up.

"It's time for our upgraded Lyoko forms." said Ulrich.

Jeremy nodded and his staff glowed. The Lyoko gang glowed and their normal forms turned to their upgraded Lyoko forms. They turned and looked at Xana.

"When you have seen one Lyoko form you've seen them all." said Xana.

He fired crimson lightning, but Jeremy's staff glowed and a blue force field appeared around them. Ulrich fired his energy wave and it hit Xana. He was sent into the wall and Jeremy an energy blast. It hit him and was engulfed in an explosion.

But when the dust cleared Xana was still there, completely unharmed. He landed on the ground and fired lasers at them. They dodged, Odd ran at Xana with his claws, but Xana dodged his attacks and grabbed him. He tossed Odd to the edge of the platform, right over the core.

Odd grabbed the edge as he fell and held on for his life. Jeremy fired lasers from his staff, but Xana raised his arms and caught them. They turned from glowing blue to red and Xana fired right back at him. Aelita used her sword to block the laser and charged at him.

Xana dodged all of Aelita's attacks and jumped back. Aelita attacked, but this time Xana grabbed her sword as she attacked and knocked it out of her hands. Before Aelita could react Xana glowed red and Aelita was tossed to the edge near Odd.

Aelita saw Odd about to fall over and grabbed his hand as it slipped. Ulrich fired an energy wave as Xana as he was distracted and hit him. He was knocked off the platform and into the wall. Jeremy and Odd fired their weapons and it blasted Xana.

It created an explosion and left a big hole in the wall, but taking a closer look inside the hole they could see Xana physically unharmed.

"Why won't anything hurt him?" asked Yumi,

"He must have harnessed power from the core." said Aelita.

"How powerful would he be if he did." asked Odd,

"I'm guessing very powerful." said Ulrich.

"I agree." said Jeremy,

"You are absolutely right, Lyoko heroes." said Xana, smiling at them.

He flew out of the hole and prepared to attack. The gang held their weapons tight. Yumi, Odd, and Jeremy fired their long range weapons at him, but he fired crimson lightning that collided with them. Ulrich and Aelita attacked him at close range.

He plunged his hand into the ground and created a field of crimson electricity around him. It shocked Ulrich and Aelita and knocked them back. Xana smiled at them. He had them right where he wanted them.

"I have enjoyed this, but I have important business that I must deal with, so I will just end it right here and now!" said Xana.

Suddenly the gang was lifted into the air and brought over the pit of red glowing energy.

"This won't kill you. It will just put you into a cyber sleep. I might bring you back into the real world if I am in a giving mood." said Xana.

The gang fell into the pit and vanished.

* * *

**Chaos's lair**

"The sprites are in shape to stop us and the Lyoko warriors have been beaten. The city is ours." said Megabyte,

"I must congratulate you on your victory, Xana." said Chaos.

"Well done, brother. You seem to be more vicious these days." said Delita,

"Change is good. Now that the warriors are beaten, the city is ours." said Xana.

* * *

Next chapter coming soon.


	13. Finale part 2 Xana's end?

Lord Maximus: I don't own Code Lyoko or Reboot.

Relita, Sheena, Alex, Max, Elsa, Ana, and Chaos are mine. Nightshade is shared by me and Flesheater777.

**The Core**

* * *

Last time 

"Xana, I believe it is time you tell us what you are planning." said Megabyte,

"Agreed. I hate it when you keep me in the dark." said Delita.

"We agreed to help you, but you haven't done anything that will help you take over the real world." said Cold,

"I was on my way to tell you. Behold the orb of Xanadu!" said Xana, holding up the orb.

It shined brightly in the darkness.

"This orb will guide us to a place where our powers will be increased to where not even the Lyoko warriors can match." said Xana,

"And what is this power source that you speak of?" asked Megabyte.

"The Lyoko Core." said Xana,

"I am just offering you a partnership, for old time sakes. After all we did work together before and we almost won." said Xana.

"What's in it for me?" asked Chaos.

"Your revenge on the clones and the Lyoko gang." said Xana,

"How would you be able to do that?" asked Chaos, unconvinced.

"Allow me to use the Code Earth to enter your lab and I will explain." said Xana,

"You had better not be lying. If you are you will regret it." said Chaos.

Xana smiled and typed in Code Earth. As he typed Megabyte and Delita entered.

"Xana! I am tired of your stalling, tell us your plan!" said Megabyte,

"Watch the screen." said Xana.

"What do you have in mind, Xana?" asked Chaos,

"Is the assembly line still functioning?" asked Xana.

"Yes, but that doesn't answer my question." said Chaos, loosing his patience.

"Watch. I feel better if you look, rather than listen." said Xana.

His bright green eyes glowed brighter than back to normal as the assembly line started manufacturing mysterious series of robots. Chaos still had no idea where Xana was going with this.

"My very own army of Gigabytes! The army will be used to complete the final phases of my plan, after the Lyoko warriors have been defeated." said Xana.

"What is it, Relita?" asked Jeremy's voice.

"I sense Xana and the virals. They are making their move. I have never felt anything so powerful." said Relita,

"It must be the orb of Xanadu. It's time we stop them." said Jeremy.

"Xana has finally decided launch his attack." said Jeremy,

"What's he doing?" asked Yumi.

"I have no idea, but he can't be allowed to launch it." said Jeremy,

"Hello, Guardian. Come by to say hello to an old friend?" asked Megabyte, mockingly.

"We're here to stop you once and for all, Megabyte." said Bob,

"Then bring it!" said Megabyte.

"So the Lyoko warriors have come to stop us. No matter, it is far too late." said Error,

"It can never be too late." said Jeremy.

"It is for you." said Horror.

A sea of red eyes opened and the creatures came to life. There was an army of Gigabytes and monsters. They walked out of the warehouse and attacked the city. The people ran for their lives as the robots attacked everything.

"Why won't anything hurt him?" asked Yumi,

"He must have harnessed power from the core." said Aelita.

"How powerful would he be if he did?" asked Odd,

"I'm guessing very powerful." said Ulrich.

"I agree." said Jeremy,

"You are absolutely right, Lyoko heroes." said Xana, smiling at them.

"The sprites are in no shape to stop us and the Lyoko warriors have been beaten. The city is ours." said Megabyte,

"I must congratulate you on your victory, Xana." said Chaos.

"Well done, brother. You seem to be more vicious these days." said Delita,

"Change is good. Now that the warriors are beaten, the city is ours." said Xana.

* * *

Chapter 13 

The city was deserted. It was so quiet you could hear the wind blowing through. However just because the people fled the city doesn't mean there is nobody left in the city. Through the streets walked Gigabytes and monsters.

The sky was covered by grey clouds and a mist nearly covered the entire city. Aside from the marching of robots there was absolutely silence in the city. However outside the city is a small camp where there people listening to the news.

_"We have received word that the entire city evacuated after an army of robots created by an unknown organization attacked. The authorities tried to stop them, but for some reason the robots were immune to anything that attacked them. Many people were injured during the attack, but managed to escape. We do not know the origins of these robots, but we will discover who is behind this and stop them._

_There is also the disappearance of Ulrich Stern, Yumi Ishiyama, Odd Della Robbia, Jeremy Belpois, Aelita Lyoko, and the exchange students. There is little evidence that they are still alive. We have received word that where will be a military force on their way to bomb the city, hoping that it will destroy the robots and help us discover behind them. If the kids are still alive then we hope that they have sought shelter."_ said the reporter.

Jim looked into the sky. He knew that those kids were out there somewhere. They were not simple kids anymore. They were heroes.

Mr. and Mrs. Ishiyama prayed that their daughter was still alive and would come back again.

* * *

**Chaos's lair**

Xana watched the new as he was pleased that victory was finally his.

"I thought I was never going to see this day. A world without heroes to defend it. This is something a villain could only dream of. But now the heroes are beat, and the city is ours." said Xana,

"You have done well, Xana. I am very impressed by your work." said Chaos.

"Now that the Lyoko warriors have been defeated we can finally complete our programming, brother." said Delita,

"It is now only a matter of time before they bow before us, when they realize it is useless to resist." said Xana.

"How are you sure that the Lyoko warriors are defeated?" asked Megabyte,

"That's the reason I revived the mutated teens. They will keep a close eye out for them, if they survived our little encounter in the core." said Xana.

* * *

**Somewhere Unknown**

Ulrich opened his eyes to find himself sitting on a completely white floor. Everything was white, except for the human's right next to him.

"Where am I?" Ulrich asked himself,

"Your safe." said a woman's voice.

He turned and saw Ana. Aelita's mother.

"I rescued you just before you fell into the core." said Ana.

The others soon awoke and saw Ana.

"Mother?" asked Aelita,

"Yes, Aelita. I brought you here to hidden sanctuary deep in Lyoko. It was the only to stop you from plunging into the core." said Ana.

"Do you know what has happened while we were out?" Yumi,

"Yes. Xana and the virals have taken over the city. The population evacuated before anybody was killed. But soon Xana will extend his control to the rest of the world." said Ana.

"Not if we stop him." said Jeremy,

"Then go and don't look back." said Ana.

They vanished.

* * *

**The Factory**

Out if the scanners appeared the Lyoko gang in their upgraded Lyoko forms. They walked towards the elevator and headed to the surface. When they reached the entrance they saw a grey mist covering the entire city.

* * *

**The city streets**

Sissy and her goons watched as the robots marched through the city. Sissy wore a blue jumpsuit, her hands were clawed, her ears were pointed, and her teeth were fangs. Her eyes had green irises and her pupils were red. Herb wore black clothes and a green cloak, and his eyes were red.

Nicholas's skin was pale blue and he wore blue skin tight armor. His eyes glowed yellow. Theo's skin was nearly completely white, he wore black skin tight armor, and his eyes were shining red.

"It is very quiet." said Sissy,

"You better get used to it. This is only the beginning." said Xana, telepathically.

"I know." said Sissy.

They looked at the factory.

"Soon Ulrich will be mine." said Sissy, quietly.

Suddenly two fans flew through the air and destroyed the crabs next to her. Theo looked at the two fans as they vanished into the mist. He fired dark energy in their direction, but it only caused a hole in a building next to them.

"What's going on?" asked Xana from inside their minds.

"I don't know." said Sissy.

Dark figures were seen in the mist running. Suddenly a dark figure appeared from behind Herb and hit him with a long staff. Herb was sent into the ground. He turned and fired dark lightning. But it only blasted a car.

Nicholas looked up and saw a dark cat like figure standing on the roof of a nearby cafe. He jumped up and landed on the roof, but the figure vanished. Suddenly a flash flew through the air and hit him in the chest. Luckily he had armor or it would have killed him.

He was sent flying off the roof and hit the ground. He got back up and was really angry.

"Show yourselves!" he shouted,

"Just say please." said a voice.

He knew that voice. It was full if humor and sarcasm. Five dark figures surrounded the mutated teens.

"Its over." said a voice,

"Ulrich?" said Sissy in shock.

"Well, guess who won a prize. Let's see what she has won, folk. She has won a LASER ARROW!" said Odd.

The laser arrow cam out and hit her in the chest. Herb fired dark energy, but Jeremy stopped it by creating a force field. Sissy fired red laser from her eyes, but Ulrich blocked it and Yumi threw her fans. They circled around the mutated teens and engulfed them in a tornado.

The mutants fired in all directions and hit a fan. They hit the ground, but as they stood up Ulrich and Jeremy fired their energy waves, which sent them back.

* * *

**The camp**

_"We have a late breaking story. Our satellite surveillance has spotted a group of teens attacking humans that look like mutants." _the reporter,

"Yeah! Go on you guys, teach those viruses what happens who's the boss!" cheered Jim.

Yumi's parents smiled.

* * *

**The street**

The mutated teens fought hard, but the Lyoko gang was too strong for them.

"Xana, we need help. They are too strong for us alone." said Sissy,

"Help is here." said Xana, telepathically.

Out of thin air appeared the Elements in their monster forms. Suddenly in a flash of light they merged together. The creature had mostly black skin with blue spots that looked like liquid, its left hand was made of rocks, the other hand was complete ice, and its eyes were white glowing orbs.

"Does Xana ever run out of tricks?" asked Odd,

"This is Xana you're talking about." said Jeremy.

The creature fired icy missiles at them. They dodged and fired back at it. The creature took the hits and charged at them. The mutated teens also attacked.

Sissy ran at Yumi with her claws, but Yumi kicked and knocked back in a wall. Ulrich and Jeremy fired energy waves, but it had no effect. The creature's arms stretched out and lunged at them. Ulrich and Jeremy jumped as the hands plunged into the ground. Odd prepared to fire, but suddenly lasers were being fired at him.

He turned and saw Gigabytes and monsters coming at them, firing lasers. Aelita jumped as a megatank fired and landed behind it. She plunged her sword into the symbol and jumped as it exploded. Hornets flew at her; before they could fire an energy blast fired and destroyed them.

She looked and saw Jeremy, smiling at her. She smiled back, and then turned as more monsters came after her. Ulrich swung his sword and sliced a Gigabyte in half. But another came and pinned him to the wall.

Two fans flew and sliced off its arms. He looked and saw Yumi. He smiled and nodded, then turned back to the Gigabyte. He swung his swords and cut the robot into pieces.

Suddenly the monster created by the Elements charged at him. Odd fired his lasers arrows in front of the creature until there was a circle. When the creature stepped into it, it fell into the sewer.

"Have a nice stink bath." said Odd.

Nicholas appeared in front of him and tried to punch him. Odd grabbed Nicholas's wrist and twisted it. Nicholas stepped back and punched the ground. The ground cracked up and headed for Odd.

He jumped as the ground exploded beneath him. He landed on top of Nicholas and kicked him in the head. Blocks fired lasers at him from behind Nicholas. Odd dodged the lasers and fired back at them.

All laser arrows hit their target. Jeremy blocked the lasers being fired at him by crabs. Herb appeared behind him and fired dark lightening at him. Suddenly an ice wall appeared in front Herb and the lighting blasted the wall. The blast sent him flying into the ground.

Theo and a group of Gigabytes attacked Ulrich and Yumi. Ulrich fired an energy wave and blasted two of the Gigabytes. Theo jumped knocked Ulrich's swords out of his hands. He smiled.

"Without those swords you are nothing." said Theo,

"Really?" asked Ulrich.

He spilt into three Ulrichs. Theo eyes went wide and then glared. He fired dark energy, but the Ulrichs ran in different directions. He saw one Ulrich running for the swords.

He smiled and fired at the Ulrich, but as he was hit disappeared. Another Ulrich jumped and grabbed the swords. He fired an energy wave and which sent Theo flying.

* * *

**Chaos's lair**

"It seems that the Lyoko gang is too strong for your forces, Xana." said Chaos,

"I always have a backup plan. Megabyte, I have something for you." said Xana.

"And what might that be?" asked Megabyte,

"Look over there." said Xana.

A large door opened and revealed a room the size of three basketball courts. Inside was something that made Megabyte smile.

"A gift for you." said Xana,

"And it is not even my birthday." said Megabyte.

* * *

**The street**

Jeremy blasted another Gigabyte, but suddenly the ground beneath him shook. He looked and saw a gigantic Gigabyte; its red eyes glowed as it looked down at him. Inside the robots Megabyte stood at the controls.

"Come and play, users." he said.

He raised his left hand. Outside the giant Gigabyte copied his gesture. Its claws hovered above Jeremy. Megabyte brought his left hand down and the robots did the same gesture.

Aelita jumped and pushed him out of the way as the robot's claws plunged into the ground. It pulled its claws out of the ground and turned to its head towards them.

"It's Megabyte!" said Aelita,

"We can't destroy from out here. One of us has to enter the robot and shut it down." said Jeremy.

"You two go in. We'll keep Xana busy." said Yumi.

Three Gigabytes and two Megatanks charged at her, but they were destroyed by an energy wave. She looked and saw Ulrich smiling at her. Jeremy fired an energy blast that made a small hole in then robot. He and Aelita jumped into the wall and ran to the control room.

Roachsters appeared out of the shadows and fired. Aelita blocked while Jeremy fired an energy blast that destroyed them. Megabyte heard the blast and knew that the users entered the robot. Chaos's robots appeared and attacked them as they neared the control room.

Aelita attacked them.

"Jeremy, go and stop Megabyte! I'll catch up." said Aelita,

"But Aelita . . ." said Jeremy.

"Go!" shouted Aelita, cutting him off.

He nodded and ran into the control room. Megabyte saw him enter and whipped tentacles at him. Jeremy blocked them with his staff.

"Impressive, user. Let's see how long you will last.' said Megabyte.

He pushed a button that said 'autopilot'. He unsheathed his claws and lunged at Jeremy. He blocked Megabyte's claws and fired an energy blast. Megabyte jumped over him landed behind him.

Jeremy ducked as Megabyte swung his arms at him and rolled as Megabyte tried to kick him. Aelita sliced through Chaos's robots. She saw Jeremy getting attacked by Megabyte. She created a ball of spikes and sent it flying at Megabyte.

It hit him and sent him flying into the wall. He got back up and glared at Aelita.

"So you want to play? Then we'll take it to the next level. Maximum power!" said Megabyte.

He transformed into the form he took when Xanadu merged with him. He unleashed a black cloud which came out of the robot and covered the sky. Ulrich and the others looked up and had a bad feeling. He breathed hot orange flames at them.

Jeremy created a force field and blocked the flames. Megabyte jumped and punched through the force field. Jeremy was sent back into the wall. Aelita blocked Megabyte's claws with her sword as he tried to attack Jeremy.

Megabyte knocked Aelita into the wall and whipped tentacles at her. Before they reached her an energy blast fired and destroyed the wall. He turned and saw Jeremy holding up his staff. He tried to punch him, but Jeremy flew into the air.

Aelita ran into the control room while Megabyte was fighting Jeremy. She sliced through the controls with her sword and ran. Outside the robot began to malfunction and electricity crackled all over it. Megabyte turned and saw Aelita run out of the control room and roared.

Ulrich and the others fought the robots and the mutated teens.

"The robot is overloading. We have to get them out of there! Said Yumi,

"Leave it to me and Odd. You ready, Odd?" asked Ulrich.

"I was born ready." said Odd.

He and Ulrich fired energy waves near the control room. As Megabyte prepared to attack Jeremy and Aelita, the wall blasted in front of him. Jeremy grabbed Aelita and flew out of the robot as it exploded. The blast was getting close to Ulrich, Odd and Yumi.

Until Jeremy landed and created a force field that protected them from the explosion. All of the monsters and Gigabytes were destroyed. When the debris cleared Jeremy dropped the force field. They heard a sound.

They turned and saw the monster creature created by the fusion of the Elements. It roared at them. Yumi threw her fans and created a tornado that hit the monster. The others fired energy waves and struck the monster.

It fell down its knees and passed out.

"Well, that was rough." said Ulrich,

"Any idea where we can find Xana?" asked Yumi.

I do." said Jeremy,

"Where?" asked Aelita.

Jeremy created a portal with his staff and the gang entered it.

* * *

**The Factory**

They appeared in the scanner room.

"How will this help us find Xana?" asked Ulrich,

"We use the scanners to Chaos computer. He also created a link to Lyoko so I and trace it back to him." said Jeremy.

"We better hurry. Xana is probably creating more monsters." said Aelita.

They stepped into the scans and the scanners hummed to life.

"Transfer Ulrich."

"Transfer Yumi."

"Transfer Odd."

"Scanner Ulrich."

"Scanner Yumi."

"Scanner Odd."

"Virtualization."

They vanished and Aelita and Jeremy entered.

"Transfer Jeremy."

"Transfer Aelita."

"Scanner Jeremy."

"Scanner Aelita."

"Virtualization."

They vanished and headed for Chaos's lair.

* * *

**Chaos's lair**

The Lyoko gang appeared out of the scanners. They remembered the bad times when they walked out of the scanners. They heard a soft chuckle in the room. Out of the shadows stepped Chaos and Delita.

"So nice of you to pay us a visit." said Chaos,

"Cut the jokes and tell us where Xana is." said Ulrich.

"I am right here." said a voice.

They turned and saw Xana. He looked the same, except a red aura glowed around him.

"It's time to end this, Xana." said Jeremy,

"As you wish." said Xana.

He fired crimson lightning at them. Jeremy created a force field and blocked the lightning. Ulrich and Aelita ran at him with their swords. He unsheathed his sword and blocked them. His eyes now glowed red and he sent them back into the wall.

Odd jumped onto his back and fired laser arrows into him. He grabbed Odd and tossed him away.

"There's got to be a way to stop him." said Yumi,

"There is." said Aelita.

"How?" asked Jeremy,

"We have to make him use up all of his energy." said Aelita.

"In other words, keep fighting. With all you got." said Ulrich.

They all fired their energy waves at Xana as he neared. He blocked them, but Jeremy jumped behind him and hit him with his staff. Xana got back up and tried to blast him, but Ulrich fired an energy wave that sent him flying. He hit the wall and got back up, glaring.

Yumi threw her fans at him and hit him with a tornado. He blasted the fans with crimson lightning and landed back on the ground. Aelita jumped and kicked him in the stomach. He sent her flying back.

Xana dodged Odd and Ulrich's attacks and blocked Jeremy's staff. Yumi threw punched at him, but he blocked every attack. His eyes now turned back to sharp bright green and the red aura was fading.

"You! You tricked me!" shouted Xana,

"Your finally catching up." said Odd.

"I won't let you beat me that easy." said Xana.

Before he could attack again Ulrich fired an energy wave that sent flying into the wall. When he hit the wall it triggered a blast. Suddenly the entire place was falling down.

"Looks like Xana failed again." said Chaos.

He disappeared and Delita looked at Xana and then vanished.

"We have to get out of here!" said Jeremy,

"What about Xana? If he dies then Aelita dies. Remember the virus he attached to her?" asked Yumi.

"Ana cured her after she rescued us. We have to get to the scans." said Jeremy.

They ran into the scans. Xana saw the doors close and ran for the open scanner. Just as the scans closed he fired an energy blast at Yumi's scanner and it exploded.Suddenly they were crushed by the collapsing structure.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" shouted Xana.

The entire warehouse collapsed.

* * *

**The factory**

The Lyoko gang walked out of the scans.

"Yumi are you okay?" asked Ulrich,

"Yeah. Why?" asked Yumi.

"Just as the doors closed I saw Xana fired a laser at your scanner." said Ulrich,

"He might have tried to destroy it so Yumi would go down with him." said Jeremy.

"Who says that he is gone?" asked Odd,

"He was weak after our fight. There isn't a good chance that he still had enough power to escape into Lyoko." said Jeremy.

"We better activate the time return program." said Ulrich,

"Yeah, but let's make my parents remember. I want them to know. I already told them while you and Jeremy were trapped in Chaos's simulation." said Yumi.

They nodded and the world went back into the past.

They told Bob and the others what happened.

"You better keep an eye out incase Xana is still alive." said Bob,

"We will, and if Xana returns we'll be ready." said Ulrich.

* * *

**Somewhere in Lyoko**

"That is what you think. You stopped Xana, but now you will face me." said a dark figure.

* * *

Credits

Code Lyoko characters

Ulrich Stern

Yumi Ishiyama

Odd Della Robbia

Jeremy Belpois

Aelita Lyoko

Xana

Elizabeth 'Sissy' Delmas

Herb 'Herve' Pichon

Nicholas Poliakoff

Theo

Jim Morales

Mr. Ishiyama

Mrs. Ishiyama

Reboot Characters

Bob

Dot Matrix

Matrix

Enzo Matrix

Welman Matrix

Mouse

AndrAIa

Phong

Captain 'Gavin' Capacitor

Ray the Surfer

Hack

Slash

Gigabyte

Megabyte

Hexadecimal

My characters

Logan

Kimono

Andrew

Taylor

Relita

Sheena

Alex

Max

Elsa


End file.
